Disarm
by jesslarhea
Summary: Divergent's are not good people and Tris joins Eric in hunting them. She is just like Eric; mean, cunning, and very lethal. She is not divergent but she is 100% Dauntless. A killer, and ready to stop all divergent rebels. Eric/Tris. Rated mature. This is a redo of my former story "Disarm (The killer in me is the killer in you)". ENJOY and read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

_**~READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE~**_

 _ **If you like my story "High school criminals" I want you all to know that I'm redoing it as well but it is now called Crime and Passion and it is completely different than the original; there isn't much that is the same! So please go back and read it! I promise you that it is so much better!**_

 _ **A little under a year ago I adopted this story out to someone, but for the life of me I can't remember who and that person never did anything with it so I'm starting it over because I have had a lot of people ask me what happen to the story and that they want to see it on FanFiction once again so I decided to fix it up and finish it.**_

 _ **I intend to redo this story, so that it has more of a plot and a better story line. I really do hope that you all enjoy it more that you did!**_

 _ **I**_ _ **do**_ _ **n't**_ _ **own**_ _ **the "**_ _ **Divergent**_ _ **" series what so ever,**_

 _ **But I do own**_ _ **"Disarm" and**_ _ **a**_ _ **ll the**_ _ **mistakes that**_ _ **I**_ _ **may have made and over looked...Sorry!**_

 _ **~This**_ _ **will be**_ _ **a better version of my story~**_

 _ **"Disarm"**_

 _ **(The killer in me is the killer in you)**_

 _ **without further ado...**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **~Eric~**_

 _ **(At first sight)**_

It has been one hell of a week for me and with my new position as the youngest dauntless leader, it only makes it that much harder and stressful.

I really need to find me a divergent and kill that piece of shit rebel slowly just to release all this stress. That sounds bad, I know but it's what I do and I'm good at it! All divergent's go bad at some point. It's something to do with the way they are wired. They are crazy and will destroy the world around us if we let them.

For example, my aunt was divergent and went undetected up until the day she drowned her three year old daughter in the bath tub then stabbed her husband in the throat. They all go bad at some point and its my job to sniff them out and end them. It's what I do and I am good at it.

I'm currently on my way to a meeting with Jeanine to give her my report on the two divergent rebels that I disposed of last week after initiation was over. I'm so sick of doing this shit by my damn self, fuck I wish that bitch would find someone to send to dauntless to help me. The problem is that there are too damn many squeamish dumb asses that can't handle a little blood on their hands, chicken shits.

"I said let me go assholes!" I hear a strong female voice yell from a darkened ally.

I look over into the ally behind a falling down building and see a young abnegation girl trying to fight off two faction-less men and if it wasn't for the fact that it's two against one, the little girl would be doing a damn good job at kicking their asses. For an abnegation girl that is...

I like her fire so I decide that I want to help her out. "Hey!" I yell at the cowards as I run up to the scene. "Why don't you fuckers come and try that shit with me?"

Both men turn towards me and as soon as they do the girl punches the shit out of the one closest to her, knocking him completely out and the other guy tries to take off but I grab him and throw him to the ground and press my foot to his throat hard, cutting off his airway.

I look up at the girl as the man struggles beneath my foot and feel my body react to her beauty and bravery. Who the fuck is this girl? "Are you okay?" I ask her raising my eyebrow at the look she's giving the dirty man that is out cold at her feet.

Jesus Christ this tiny girl packs a mean fucking punch!

The girl let out a haunting laugh that sends chills down my spine. "I'm fantastic!" She say sarcastically, not taking her eyes off the guy that is still down for the count.

I shake my head and look down at the guy that I'm holding down just as he passes out. "I'll dispose of these assholes darlin." Darlin? Really? "Just get out of here so you won't be implicated in this." I tell her pulling my knife out out of it's holder that's strapped to my ankle.

The girl snaps her head towards me quickly and fuck me this girl is beautifully deranged! I fucking want her. The look and smile she's giving me has my heart pounding and my body responding wildly.

"Can you show me how? I want to be the one to kill them! Well, can I kill at least one of them?" She smiles sweetly at me. "Please!" She give me a look that is innocent yet a little seductive, and now I'm shocked and a little turned on.

I can honestly say that I will give this girl anything she ask of me.

"If you think you can handle it darlin." I tell her with a grin plastered on my face as I hand her my knife.

She grabs the knife from my hands and holds it like a fucking pro. Who is this girl?

I shake my head and move behind her. "Lift him up and grab his hair then tilt his head back against your shoulder and put the knife to his throat." I help her by pulling her back against my chest and holding most of the mans dead weight. "Yep, just like that darlin. Now apply as much pressure as you can with the blade to his throat and pull the knife across his neck swiftly." I instruct her and fuck me, she actually does it! "Holy shit sugar, you did it and damn near decapitated him...shit girl that was awesome!" I smile just as an idea forms in my mind and a wicked grin spreads across my lips as she drops the man next to his buddy. But before I can say a word the tiny girl speaks up.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asks as she leans over the other guy and buries the blade in his chest, all the way to the fucking hilt.

Shit I want this angle. I want her in dauntless by my side and in my arms. I just simply fucking want her. All of her.

"No, it's not; it was fucking perfect darlin, both times sugar. You are a natural, like me." I grin down at her as she stands. "How old are you?" I move even closer her.

"Fifteen, why?" She looks up at me and I find myself getting lost in her gorgeous green eyes.

"So you choose next year?" I ask her as I tuck a stray hair behind her small ear.

She nods her head slowly at my question. "How do you feel about me training you to be a warrior until then." Her eyes light up at this. "When it's time, you come join me in dauntless. I've been looking for someone like you that is capable and strong enough to help me in a very bloody job and you are very fucking perfect...for this line of work!" I grin as I grabbing her hands and helping her get the blood off.

She bites her delectable bottom lip. "Help you do what exactly?" She asks raising her chin to look me in the eye.

"Hunt divergent's of coarse," I tell her and smile at her. Man, this girl is really fucking beautiful!

"How old are you?" She asks me with a grin and I'm shocked that, that's her first question.

"Seventeen, why?" I ask her.

"Just wondering." Her smile widens "Is that all that you do in dauntless?"

"No, when I'm not hunting divergent rebels I'm a dauntless leader!" I smirk as her breath hitches. "It's a secret that I hunt divergent's, so your first two murders will always stay a secret between you and me darlin! So not a word you got it and I'll give you the same respect!" I tell her and she nods.

"You are so young!" She smiles as I pull her away from the ally, heading toward abnegation!

"Age doesn't matter in dauntless!" I tell her.

"What does matter in dauntless?" She counters.

"Your skill, bravery, and rank in initiation of coarse." I say shrugging my shoulders as we continue to walk at a slow pace. I'm not ready for her to be out of my sight.

"I'll do it." She grins up at me after a few minutes of silence.

"Good answer." I nudge her shoulder playfully. "Meet me at this address tomorrow at noon, and don't be late." I take out a piece of paper and write down the address of the old training building beside the dauntless compound and hand it to her as we make it to the abnegation sector. "I'm assuming that you can jump a moving train." I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, and thanks for walking me back, not that I need it when I still have your knife." she smile at me as she tries to hand it back to me.

I love that knife. It's my favorite.

"Keep it." I tell her while smiling back at her.

"Beatrice." She whispers.

"What?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"My name, it's Beatrice Prior." She laughs and I find that I am absolutely captivated by that chilling sound.

"Nope, I'll call you Tris. It suites you better." I wink at her and begin to walk off.

"Hey what's your name?" She calls out to me.

I stop walking and turn my head to look over my shoulder at her. "Eric, Eric Coulter and see you tomorrow gorgeous." I wink at her and take off towards Erudite with the biggest fucking smile on my face.

Finally someone that has the potential that I've been looking for. I think I'll smile the rest of the day and freak good old number boy out.

Stranger things have happened.

* * *

 **So I'm hoping that you guys liked this story enough to read it again.**

 **There will be major changes, so it wont be the same.**

 **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I don't own Divergent)**_

 _ **How are you all liking this?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **~Eric~**_

 _ **(Almost a year later)**_

I didn't plan on over seeing initiation this year. Max is usually the one to do that but with Tris being an initiate I figured why the hell not. I love watching her train and I was right in my assessment of her, she has a lot of fight and fire in her, and can take as much as she gives and trust me, she gives it hard…

* * *

" _You have to hit harder than that_ _Tris!_ _I know you can fucking do it_ _,_ _I've seen it_ _._ N _ow hit me and make it coun_ _..._ _"_ _S_ _he cuts me off with her fist_ _to my jaw,_ _and fuck_ _me_ _I'm seeing spots._

 _Bitch rang my fucking bell._

" _How's that asshole_ _?_ _"_ _S_ _he_ _growls_ _as I move towards her._

" _A lot better now block me_ _..._ _" I throwing my right fist but change at the last_ _second, ramming_ _my knee into her gut hard_ _causing her to double over._ _"You have to be ready for_ _anything_ _darlin._ _" I tell her_ _hunched_ _over form right before she_ _quickly_ _straightens up and jabs me to the throat then swiping my feet from under me._

 _My back hit the mat hard, knocking the wind out of me. Tris_ _lands on top of me_ _and_ _straddl_ _es_ _my waist_ _. Her hot core pressed to me in a very arousing way._

 _I can tell by the look in her gorgeous eyes that she know what she is doing to me...and likes it._

 _Once I've caught my breath I grin and rub my hands up her thighs._ _"Where did you learn to do that_ _?_ _" I ask_ _her breathlessly_ _. Fuck that hurt_ _but she more than makes up for it when she slightly moves her hips against me unintentionally_ _._

" _I use to come here and watch dauntless train before they stopped using this building_ _._ _"_ _She grins at me as he grips my shirt in her tiny yet lethal hands._

" _Damn girl I think I've met my match_ _._ _" I flip her over and_ _run my nose up her neck, moving_ _my mouth close_ _r_ _to her ear_ _. Fuck she smells so damn good._ _"But you still have a lot to learn_ _darlin._ _"_

* * *

I'm brought back to the present by the sound of the train and I smile in anticipation. I can't wait to have my woman with me at all times.

"What hell is that creepy ass smile for Eric?" Max asks me as he stands beside me.

"No reason." I simply tell him and try to hide my grin.

"Hmmm." He huffs out as people begin to jump from the train.

I smile when I see that Tris was the first on the roof, landing on her feet like a pro. I expected nothing less of her and she knows that, and I gotta say my beautiful killer aims to please me...all the time.

After everyone is on the roof Max eyes them critically for a few minutes, causing their nerves to rise. "Well, well, well we got our selves a stiff." He tells me loudly causing Tris to give him the look of murder. I simply nod and step up on the ledge, resisting the urge to snap his fucking neck for calling her that.

She has never been a stiff that's for damn sure.

I shake my head at her subtlety before getting everyone's attention. "Listen up..." I lock eyes with Tris and she winks at me. "My name is Eric and I'm one of your leaders here in Dauntless and I'll be over seeing initiation." I pause and scan the crowd with am evil glare. I love to make people fear me. Tris doesn't fear me at all. She love's me just as much as I love her. "If you're here then that just means that you passed only the first two test." I look down at the hole behind me. "If you want to enter dauntless you have to jump off this roof." God I love putting the fear of god in people.

"Is there water at the bottom?" An Erudite transfer shouts from the crowd.

"I guess you'll find out when or if you are brave enough to jump!" I yell loudly, raising a pierced brow at the little fucker. "Or not, it's your choice." I look to Tris and want to smile at her but I don't. "So who's first?" I jump down as my girl moves forward removing her sweater.

Fuck I can't wait to get her in my bed.

"Yeah, take it off stiff!" I glare at the dead candor fucker that thinks he can speak to her like that whenever he feels like it.

Tris shakes her head slightly as she passes me and takes my offered hand and climbs up on the ledge. Without any hesitation, she jumps without any fear. I didn't even tell he what's at the bottom. She knows how protective I am of her.

She trusts me with her life just as I trust her with mine. That is how it's been since I met her.

I look back at a shocked Max. "The damn girl didn't even scream."

I grin and turn back to the initiates. "So anyone else as brave as the _stiff_ _?_ _"_ I spit out that fucking word that I hate so much and glare at the little shit that Tris will have the pleasure of throwing in the chasm.

Wow they all look ready to piss them selves. "Okay, since no one is as brave as a little abnegation girl, I'm giving you a time limit!" I yell and glare hard at everyone. "If you're still standing on this roof in five minutes you can use the stairs..." I point to the other side of the roof. "...and take your asses to the faction-less sector like a fucking cowards That I can tell you are." I laugh as the dauntless born start to move towards the edge very fucking quickly.

"One at a time you fucking dumb asses." I tell them, rolling my eyes at their stupidity.

Five minutes later and I'm looking at Tris again as she pretends to listen to four drone on and on about things that Tris and I have already gone over.

I can see that she would love nothing more than to punch the shit out of that jackass just to shut him up.

An hour later I make my way into the mess hall and see Tris talking to a few other initiates while cramming a hamburger down her throat.

I've got something that I know she likes more in that talented mouth of hers. Fuck she can make me hard doing just about anything.

After I've adjusted myself I move toward her and out of the corner of my eye, I see ducking four moving towards her table and the stupid jackass sets down right beside her on the bench.

That just won't fucking do asshole!

I begin to move towards them but before I can take a step Max stops me. God I really want to fucking kill him. Too bad he is not divergent.

"Eric, I need you to talk to four again." Not this shit again. "We need him in leadership, so see what you can do for me." I nod and growl as I move towards him.

As I get closer to my little killer I hear her sexy voice. "Were you a transfer or a dauntless born?" Tris asks the asshole with no emotion.

She is taunting him. Fuck I really love this woman.

Four turns to her and growls. "What makes you think you can talk to me?" He asks her harshly and she doesn't falter one damn bit. That's my girl.

Tris laughs that chilling laugh that makes me hard as a fucking rock every time I hear it. "Must be that you're so approachable." She laughs again. "You know, like a bed of nails. Or could it possibly be that you are supposed to be our instructor, right? Now tell me asshole; how the fuck do you intend on training us if we can't talk to you?" She smiles brightly at his stunned face.

Four moves to get up but I place my hand hard on his shoulder to stop him while shoving him over so that I can sit between him and Tris.

"She's got fire like no other; doesn't she four?" I turn and wink at my little killer, causing her to lick her lips.

I feel her hand grip my thigh really fucking close to my hard dick. "Makes me wonder if her bite is worse than her bark." I grin just as she squeezes my thigh harder. I guide her hand and place it over my cock, biting back the moan that wants to slip out.

Four turn to me with obvious hate in his eyes. "What the fuck do you want Eric?" The asshole sneers at me causing me to smile at him.

"Max says he's been trying to meet with you, and you never show up." I point out while rolling my eyes.

Four laughs without any humor. "Well, tell him I'm happy with my current position."

I chuckle at him loudly just as Tris grips my cock harder. Fuck I need her right now.

Once I know that I won't moan I chuckle at number boy. "Yeah I can see how happy you are, asshole." I grin when I hear Tris snicker.

I rub her thigh then squeeze it before getting up from the table. "Tris." I growl as I stand behind her. "I need to have a word with you, and explain the proper way to talk to your superiors." I glare at her causing her to nod as she gets up to follow me.

Four grabs Tris' arm to stop her from following me, and I fight really fucking hard not to kill him for touching her and I can see Tris doing the same. "Eric, leave her alone. She just a stupid kid." He informs me and I can hear Tris' teeth grinding as she glares at the dumb shit head.

I shake my head and growl as I snatch her arm away from his tight grip. I'm really gonna enjoy killing this asshole.

"And that is your first mistake asshole. You of all people should know better than to judge a book by its cover." I grab Tris' arm again and pull her towards my apartment without another word to the dead fucker.

"Where are we going?" Tris asks as we enter the empty elevator.

I grin down at her and pull her against me. "My apartment." I shrug and she looks at me, giving me her bitch brow.

I give her a wink as we walk out of the elevator to my apartment. "What, you don't have to be back in the dorms until 8 and I missed you baby." I kiss her cheek as I hold her tighter to my side as we approach my door. "I haven't seen you all week Tris, and the way you are looking in your tight as fuck dauntless clothes, not having to hide it anymore...baby I really fucking want you right now." I groan as I push her against my apartment door and kiss her hard.

She breaks the kiss way too fucking soon so I kiss down her neck and jaw, enjoying the reaction I get out of her when I touch her.

Tris groan as she rubs my hard cock. "Come on Eric open the door before someone catches us." She moans as I bite her ear.

I eventually pull away from her soft and inviting neck and open the door. As we step in and the door is shut and locked behinds us, the sexy woman attacks my lips and body wildly.

I pick her up and quickly carry her to my room and toss her on the bed.

She gets to her knees and grabs the front of my shirt and roughly pulls my body against hers. I grab the back if her thighs and we crash to the bed with her pinned beneath me. She wraps her long legs around my hips as I grind into her hard.

Her moans remind me of our first time.

I was was really fucking shocked to learn that the more pain I inflicted on her, the more pleasure she got...

She breaks me from my thoughts as she rips my vest open and tugs it off along with my shirt. She then scratches her nails down my chest causing me to hiss loudly as I pull her shirt from her beautiful body then quickly remove her bra as well.

Fuck this woman is so damn beautiful.

I move my hand farther down to pop the button of her pants open and tug them down her long lean legs before throwing the fabric over my shoulder to the floor.

I gaze down at her as she begins to remove my pants. When she has me completely naked I rip her panties off her body. Fuck me, her body is better than I remember. It's only been two week since I've seen her naked but son of a bitch her body gets better and better every time I see her.

"Did you get your shot yet baby, because I really want to feel you bare right now." I growl and at her nod I ram into her hard and rough, coming really fucking close to loose my shit right then and there.

"Oh fuck Tris you feel so damn good like this. We are never using condoms ever again." I moan low in my chest as I grind and roll my hips into hers really fucking hard.

"Harder!" She cry's out as I slam into her harder and faster.

I hear the bed creak loudly right before it completely fall to the floor.

Yep we just broke the bed. So worth it though.

I continue my wild and really hard thrust, not giving a shit about the bed. Our moans and roars of passion fill the room and when her walls begin to flutter and squeeze my throbbing cock, I completely lose myself as I keep pounding into her harder, not wanting to ever fucking stop. Her cry's get louder and louder to the point of screaming.

"Who the fuck makes you feel this good my little killer? Huh? Tell me Tris. Tell my whose the only man that can fuck you like you want, baby! Fucking tell me Tris!" I roars so fucking loud as I cum so damn hard, deep inside of her quivering pussy.

"Only you Eric! Oh god baby!" She is screaming so loud like she always does when I give it to her hard. "Only you can make me feel so fucking amazing baby!" I pound into her a few more time so that we can ride out our bliss. Once I can't take it any longer, I collapse on top of her. The both of us breathing really fucking hard.

"Shit baby, I fucking love you." I crash my lips to hers.

"I love you too, now take me to the shower and wash my body, my sexy slave." She orders me as she laughs. "Oh and did we seriously just break your bed?"

"Yep, I'll fix it later." I growl as I throw her over my shoulder and smack her sweet ass as I head to my bathroom.

Once were under the hot spray I begin to wash her body making sure to caress every curve, and good god I'm hard again.

"Baby I don't want you to shower in the dorm showers, so I had a key made for you yesterday. You can come here anytime you want, just don't get caught." I tell her as she begins to wash me returning the favor.

Shit I really fucking love her hands on my body.

"Thank you Eric. I thought I was going to have to kill that asshole candor, peter earlier when we were changing. The fucker grabbed my ass." She informs me and I begin to get extremely pissed the fuck off.

"So that's why he's sporting a black eye?" I chuckle humorlessly.

"You know it baby." Tris kiss my chest then bites my nipple then tugs on the piercing. "The only person allowed to touch me like that is you." she says placing my hands on her ass and I squeeze hard.

"Come on baby, we gotta get out and dried so that you can get back to the dorms before curfew." I kiss her cheek as we step out. "I got you a hair dryer. Its under the sink and your toothbrush is the purple one next to mine." I slap her ass as she bends down to get the dryer.

"Thanks." She grins at me as I walk out to get dressed.

"Anything for you baby." I yell out from my bedroom.

Once she's dried, dressed (minus her ripped panties), and ready to go, she walks over to me as I open a beer.

"I'll see you in the morning, I love you." She presses a soft kiss to my lips then takes my beer and drinks half.

"God baby, I love you too, oh and here..." I hand her the key to my apartment and take my beer from her hands setting it in the table. "And Tris..." I wrap her tightly in my arms. "You know how to kiss me, now fucking do it." I growl just before she crashes her lips to mine hard and shoving her tongue in my mouth. She then bites my bottom lip as she pulls away.

"I love you Eric." She smacks my ass hard.

"I fucking love you too baby."

Fuck I can't wait until tomorrow to see my girl dominate those fucking pussy initiates.

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **...** **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **~FOLLOW** **,** **FAVORITE** **, AND REVIEW~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for any mistakes that I may have over looked**_

 _ **I don't own Divergent...**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **~Eric~**_

I'm currently making my way to the mess hall at the ass crack of dawn to meet Tris before everyone shows up. I have to give her the list of initiates to watch while she goes through initiation that Jeanine emailed to me for her last night.

There are five possible divergent's this year and one is four's best friend's younger brother, Uriah. That should ruffle Four's feathers a bit.

I always suspected four of being divergent but if he is he hides it really well. He'll slip up sooner or later and my little killer and I will be there to gut him like a fucking fish when he does.

I can't fucking wait.

As I enter the mess hall I see my girl leaning against the wall waiting on me. Goddamn Tris is the sexiest woman that I have ever seen.

I quickly make my way over to her and kiss the shit out of her before she can open her mouth to speak.

"Mmmm." She moans in my mouth then pulls away. "What took you so long Eric?" She smiles knowingly at me.

I pull her over to a darkened corner and hold her close to me while squeezing her tight little ass. "I was up late last night fixing my bed that this dangerous and very, very sexy woman helped me break and I over slept." I growl at her as I bite her ear. "It's all your fault baby."

"Mmmm, I can't wait to break it again." She moans loudly.

I pull away and glare playfully at her. "Behave yourself killer." I tell her as I slip the list in her back pocket and giving her ass cheek a nice firm squeeze for good measure.

"You need to watch those fuckers closely Tris." I grab her chin tilting her head up to look at me. "Do you remember what Janine and I taught you to look for baby?" I ask her just to annoy her causing her to narrow her eyes at me.

Tris reach her tiny but very capable hand down and grips my cock tightly. "Yes Eric..." She reaches her other hand up while still stroking me and pinches my nipple hard. "How do you expect me to forget that shit? I wanted to kill that bitch for the testing she put me through. I mean seriously, why would I want to kill divergent's if I was one of them?" She asks as she gives me her little bitch brow and her grip tightens. Fuck me that shit hurts. I fucking love it and really want to bend her over the nearest table and fuck her like an animal but the thought of her going through all the shit Jeanine put her through that day changes my mood very quickly.

I wrap my arms around her causing her to do the same. "I love you so much baby." I smile weakly at the memory of the day I took her to Erudite at Jeanine's request. This was two months ago and I really hated that my girl had to go through that but it need to be done. I honestly didn't know what I would do if she was divergent but I knew I wouldn't be able to kill her without killing myself after. Hell, someone would have to kill us both because I seriously cannot live without her...

* * *

" _So Eric, what are we doing today_ _?_ _" Tris asks me as she stands next to me waiting for the train to come._

" _My boss want_ _s_ _to meet you and see if you have what it takes to do this_ _kind of job._ _S_ _he also wants to make sure you are not divergent_ _._ _" I kiss her forehead_ _._ _"I'm sorry to have to put you through this but it has to be done_ _._ _" I tell her and she just nods._

 _After were on the Train she looks out at the passing city._ _"What am I going to have to do Eric_ _?_ _"_ _S_ _he_ _asks quietly,_ _not looking at me._

 _I wrap my arms around her tightly and pull her back against my chest._ _"You're going to be tested for divergences and_ _when_ _you pass she'll test your ability to kill_ _._ _" I tell her_ _while_ _kissing her shoulder_ _up to her soft neck_ _from behind._

 _God I love it when she wears the dauntless clothes I got her_ _,_ _especially when it's just the tight workout shorts and sports bra's_ _that_ _she wears while training with me._

" _What if I_ _'_ _m divergent Eric_ _?_ _" I stiffen at her question._

" _You know what will happen Tris, I want be able to stop it unless she tells me to take you somewhere to dispose of you and then we'll leave_ _and I'll spend the rest of our days keeping you from losing your mind._ _I couldn't hurt you if I tried baby_ _._ _" I tell honestly._

" _What if they kill me on the on the spot_ _._ _"_ _S_ _he looks at me_ _._ _"_ _O_ _r they make you do it in front of them_ _?_ _"_

" _Then I won't be far behind you baby but I won't kill you myself_ _. I can't do that._ _" I kiss her lips softly to prove it to her_ _._ _"They_ _'_ _ll have to kill me to get to you. I don't take my love for you lightly baby_ _._ _" I kiss her again._ _"We die together no matter what baby."_

 _Tris turns her head and kisses me passionately for a few minutes then pulls away. We hold each other in silence for the rest of the trip._

 _Fuck, I'm so damn in love with this gorgeous creature. She is not divergent. There is no fucking way she could ever be something like that. Her mind is too strong; she is strong. She is not divergent!_

 _As we approach the Erudite sector I grab her hand_ _and bring it to my lips._ _"_ _Are you r_ _eady baby_ _?_ _" I ask_ _and at her nod I_ _pull her out of the open train car a_ _nd we proceed to run the rest of the way to Erudite_ _._

" _Eric_ _." Jeanine smiles at me then at Tris._ _"I_ _t's so nice_ _that_ _you could come on such short notice_ _,_ _and Beatrice are you ready_ _?_ _" J_ _e_ _anine greets us as_ _soon as_ _we walk in_ _to_ _her office._

" _Its Tris and yes Janine I'm beyond ready_ _._ _"_ _G_ _od I love my girls strength._

 _She is not divergent._

" _Very well then_ _;_ _lets get started_ _._ _"_ _S_ _he s_ _miles as she_ _lead_ _s_ _us to her personal lab_ _._ _"Tris I'm going to put you through a series of Sims to test you for divergence_ _._ _"_ _S_ _he hooks my girl to the machine and begins the_ _sim_ _._

 _After about ten minutes Jeanine smiles._ _"Interesting_ _._ _"_ _She_ _mumbles_ _to herself,_ _and I_ _start to_ _get nervous_ _. Tris is not fucking divergent!_ _"Well Eric_ _,_ _she's not divergent but she is 100%_ _D_ _auntless with absolutely no abnegation traits_ _._ _"_ _Jeanine_ _turns to me and smiles a creepy as fuck smile_ _._ _"You see_ _,_ _everyone has traits of the_ _ir_ _faction of origin but she has none_ _._ _Tris is_ _a true_ _D_ _auntless just like you are Eric_ _._ _"_ _S_ _he turns back to the machines_ _. I let out a silent sigh of relief. Thank you god!_ _"You chose well_ _Eric, very well._ _Y_ _ou_ _r_ _parents would be_ _so_ _proud of you son_ _._ _"_ _Jeanine_ _turns the sim off and I walk_ _over_ _to Tris smiling._

 _Holy shit, I have never been so fucking relieved in all my life. Tris is not divergent. She is as Dauntless as I am and she and I are gonna take over Dauntless and make it so much better. Together._

" _What now_ _?_ _"_ _Tris_ _asks_ _as she hopes_ _off the table_ _right into my waiting arms_ _._

 _Fuck I love this beautiful woman so damn much._

" _Tris, I need to test your ability to kill a divergent regardless of age_ _, alright?_ _" J_ _e_ _anine speaks before I can_ _say anything_ _._

 _After a few seconds of silence_ _J_ _e_ _anine leaves the room_ _, then_ _two minutes later_ _she_ _returns with a girl that's maybe a little younger than Tris._ _"Anytime you're ready Tris_ _._ _" J_ _e_ _anine_ _tells her as she_ _hand_ _s_ _Tris a knife_ _,_ _testing her again and I wish I could_ _have_ _told her that she has to make_ _this_ _look like a suicide_ _or an accident_ _but I couldn't._

 _Tris grins and shakes her head. "_ _Janine I do love a good massacre_ _as much as the next person_ _but how would her parents react if they found her murdered_ _?_ _T_ _hese killings are suppose to look like suicide_ _s_ _or accident_ _s_ _, are they not_ _?_ _" Tris raises her eyebrow at a smiling J_ _e_ _anine._

 _My girl is simply amazing._

 _Jeanine grins and sets the knife down on the table next to her._ _"Well_ _then_ _get to it_ _Tris._ _" J_ _e_ _anine says_ _then looks at me like I have performed a miracle._

 _Tris_ _rolls her eyes and_ _walks over to the crying and struggling girl_ _then_ _simply snaps_ _the girls_ _neck_ _before_ _look_ _ing back_ _to Janine._ _"Would you like me to throw her down a flight of stairs or do you have some one to do that_ _for us?_ _" Tris smir_ _ks_ _._

 _Jeanine laughs, shocking the sit out of me._ _"You two are free to go and Eric_ _..._ _" J_ _e_ _anine_ _stops us causing_ _us to_ _turn back to her_ _,_ _"Good job with this one_ _, Oh_ _and the prevention serum will be out of your system by_ _the time you are on the train back to dauntless_ _so I expect her to know everything there is the know_ _about her new job. I also want her in leadership once she finishes initiation._ _"_

" _Would you expect anything less of me, Jeanine?" I grin at her._

 _Jeanine laughs once more and shakes her head no as Tris and I leave her lab._

" _Prevention serum_ _?_ _" Tris ask as we leave the building._

" _Yeah that's why I didn't tell you that you had to make the girls death look unrelated to murder_ _._ _I simply couldn't_ _._ _"_

* * *

I'm brought from my thoughts by Tris snapping her fingers in my face.

"Where did you go just now babe?" She asks me with her beautiful smile.

"Just thinking about the day we went to Erudite." I tell her as I notice people entering the mess hall. I lean down and brush my lips against hers quickly. "See you in the training room baby. I love you." I tell her before I walk off to get my breakfast and head to the leaders table.

I make my way to the training room an hour and a half later to see four yelling at the initiates for doing a piss poor job at shooting and notice Tris hitting the same hole in the middle of the target every time.

That's my girl.

"How do they look this year?" I ask four as I stand beside him while eyeing the initiates.

"Like shit except for the stiff. Oddly enough she's pretty damn good with a gun. Wonder why that is." He says and I smile at my girl.

He looks at me like he knows the truth. Fucker doesn't know shit.

"How did you know she would be any good, and don't fucking lie to me Eric." He says eyeing me.

I glare at the asshole. "I looked" I growl and roll my eyes at his glare. "I looked up her file and as it turns out her mother was Dauntless born. She must have trained her. Not that it's any of your fucking business Four." I shrug going off of what Tris told me about her mother before she died.

"I know what you're thinking Eric but please, just leave her alone." He sneers and I turn my eyes to him coldly.

"What if she doesn't want to be left alone four?" I laugh backing away from him and heading over to Tris just to piss him off.

Tris is mine and I'll be damned if that asshole tells me what to do or not to do when it come to my woman. Dumb shit head!

"Great form baby." I whisper in her ear then nibble at it as she shoots again hitting the same spot again.

"Thanks, I learned from the best you know." She smiles and shoots again.

"That you did killer." I discretely press my dick into her ass. "Are you ready to fight, Tris?" Tris simply nods her head and smiles at me as her sweet ass rubs against me. "I really want to bend you over and fuck you in this sweet ass of yours, again.

"I'm always ready for a good fight, Eric; you know this." She lays her gun on the table in front of her and turns to me "What do you have in mind?" She stops and looks at me seductively. "Will you fuck me nice and hard in my sweet ass baby? If so then that is what we'll be doing tonight."

I groan and nod my head as I pinch her nipple with a wicked grin as I address the rest of the class. "Everyone stop!" I yell loudly not taking my eyes off my girl. Everyone immediately stops shooting and sets their guns down. "First jumper!" I glare at Tris making it look real but she knows better. "Last jumper, in the ring now!" I walk over to the ring with Tris following and just know the little vixen is starring at my ass.

"What the hell are you doing Eric?" Four yells and I shut him up quick as I glare hard at him.

"How long do we fight for?" The girl that looks like she's built like a damn tank asks.

"Until one of you can't continue." I say and the asshole four cuts in.

"Or until one of you concedes..."

"According to the old rules. The new rules say that there will be no conceding." I growl and four glares at me.

"You really want to lose them on the first fight?" He asks me causing me to chuckle.

"Yep." I laugh as I walk away from him.

"Begin!" I yell.

Tris and the big girl circle each other for a few seconds before the girl lunges at Tris, but Tris is quicker and moves under her fist ramming her elbow into the girls ribs hard.

"Come on Molly kick the stiffs ass, you got this!" I hear Peter yell.

"Shut the fuck up initiate!" I bellow not taking my eyes off the fight.

The girl I now know as Molly swings a sloppy punch and Tris steps to the side grabbing Molly's wrist with her left hand and ramming the palm of her right hand into Molly's elbow rendering it useless.

Molly screams out in pain as she clutches her arm. Tris turn to me right before she jump into a round house and kicking Molly in the side of the head.

Molly will be out for a while from that kick.

I know that shit hurts like a bitch. I know this shit from first hand experience. My girl has one hell of a round house kick.

"Never underestimate someone because they're small!" I turn toward Four. "Don't just fucking stand there; get your initiate to the infirmary, numb nuts." I turn back to Tris and grin. "Looks like you're the one to beat for the number one spot Tris, good job." I tell her proudly.

"How the hell can a stiff fight and shoot like you do you little bitch?" I hear that asshole Peter say and I turn to him and the fucker is glaring at my girl.

"My mother was dauntless born asshole." She glares right back at him. "Her training me is no different than how the dauntless were raised. So deal with it you fucking prick." Tris' glare doesn't falter and the shit head look away, effectively put in his place.

"Initiates, go to lunch! You have one hour and if you're even one minute late don't bother coming back!" I yell loudly and they all file out of the room followed by number boy.

"Tris" I call to her before she can leave. "Come here baby." I tell her loud enough for her to hear but not too loud.

Tris walks over to me and I notice tears in her eyes. The subject of her mother is one of two things that can cause this reaction, the other is losing me.

"You want to talk about it baby?" I ask her wrapping her in my arms and holding her tightly.

"No baby, I'm fine." She says as she wipes her eyes.

"I know I've asked you this before baby, but what happened to your mother? It may help if you talk to me about it." I ask her.

She huffs out a loudly. "I watched my dad kill my mom. He's divergent and when he found out that she was a hunter, he killed her. She was a just like us but she was placed in abnegation." Tris whispers so low I almost didn't hear her. "That's why I do this Eric, it's why I said yes. Two weeks before I met you I got up in the middle of the night to get some water and instead I saw my father strangling her. He kept saying that he can't believe that she was a hunter." Tris begins to sob in my arms. "I couldn't do anything but walk quietly back to my room. My...Andrew doesn't know that I know what he did, and I don't think he's lost his mind completely yet because I'm still alive."

Wow I did not see that coming.

"Do you want to take the asshole out together or do you want me to go and do it baby? I can arrange to take you there tonight." I whisper against her skin, just below her ear. God I love the way she smells like me.

Tris looks up and smiles brighter than I have ever seen her smile before. " How soon can we leave baby?" That's my sexy killer.

"I'll come get you after everyone's asleep tonight." I release her. "Now go get some lunch baby. I want you to carb-load, because you are gonna need it." I kiss her then smack her sexy ass. "I won't be in training the rest of the day, oh and Tris..." I smile the smile that is reserved only for her. "...Give them hell while I'm gone." I wink at her, causing her to laugh as she walks out of the training room.

I make my way to my office to plan this shit out and call Jeanine to let her know about Andrew Prior.

"Eric how's everything going in dauntless?" Jeanine asks as soon as she picks up the phone.

"Tris and I found a divergent, it's her father..."

"How long has she known this?" Jeanine asks hotly.

"Jeanine the reason she didn't say anything is because he traumatized her." I breathe out and close my eyes. "He killed her mother in front of her." I tell her.

"I see..." She pauses. "I've always wondered if Natalie's death was really an accident or if there was more to it. Okay Eric, get it done and make it very painful for him but I want you to implicate Marcus Eaton while you are at it. Two birds with one stone if you will." Jeanine laughs causing me to chuckle.

"You got it boss." I say all too eager to get started.

"How's it coming along with the initiates?" She asks after a brief pause.

"Tris and I are on it but we won't know anything for sure until after stage two. I have it set up to where I'll be see what Tobias sees when he administers the test. So if he deletes the footage like Amar did, I'll see it before he does." I stop at a though. "What were Tobias' test results?"

"Amar did his aptitude test and logged it in manually but I have my suspicions, keep an eye on Tobias too. He is good at hiding and hasn't lost his mind yet, but watch him all the same." She informs me.

I fucking new that asshole was divergent but with no real proof my hands are tied. I really hope he loses his shit when he hears his father is a murderer.

My girl and I will be there when he does.

"Alright I have to go Jeanine, I have some serious planning to do. I'll give you the report in two days." I tell her before I hang the phone up and turn on my laptop.

Now, on to planning tonight's fun and games with my girl!

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **-Holy shit I'm**_ _ **STILL**_ _ **batman**_ _ **,**_ _ **lol…**_

 _ **You know what to do…**_

 _ **I love the reviews so please keep them coming…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys are**_ _ **best...**_

 _ **(Still don't own divergent though**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

 _ **~Eric~**_

 _ **(Avenging her)**_

After I'm off the phone with the boss lady I start working out the details for tonight, making sure my plan goes very fucking smoothly. I do not take chances where Tris is concerned. She is my life and I will always make sure she is safe and happy...Always.

I open my safe and get all the weapons that we'll need before grabbing the new inhalant tranquilizer that Jeanine created just for me and Tris for missions such as this one. I'm glad that Jeanine the mad scientist keeps me stocked up in her new undetectable drugs that will knock someone out instantly. All you have to do is allow the person to breathe it in and immediately they are out like a light and won't remember anything when the person wakes up four hours later.

Once I have everything packed up and planed out I get to work on all the paper work that I have been behind on. I also prepare all the necessary paper work for Tris' leadership training. She will rank first and she has already chose leadership so why wait till the last minute to get things in order?

Max can take a fucking nose dive into the chasm if he doesn't like it. It's not up to him anymore and as soon as Tris is a full member of Dauntless she and I will be in charge completely.

Max, Harrison and Bud will be answering to us whether they like it or not.

"Shit." I groan when I look at my clock and see that is already ten minutes past midnight.

I grab my backpack full of dangerous goodies and lock up my office then quickly and quietly make my way down to the transfer dorm to get Tris. Once I get there I see my girl setting on her bed ready and waiting for me with and excited smile plastered across her beautiful face.

Tris grabs a black backpack and slings it over her shoulder as she walks up to me. "Are you ready for some fun baby? Oh, and did you pack more clothes?" I whisper in her ear after she's jumped into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and her long lean legs around my waist. The way she is looking right now makes me want to just strip her completely naked and pound her against the wall and fuck her brains out.

Tris is dressed in a very tight pair of black pants and an even tighter long sleeve black shirt. She is wearing the combat boot that I bought her when we first started training. Her hair is tied in a knot on top of her head with my black bandanna covering her blonde hair. My woman looks fucking deadly. I really hate that we have to burn this outfit when we're finished.

Shit, I want to fuck her really hard right now.

"Hell yes baby. I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life. I want that asshole to hurt before we gut him. And yes baby, I have an extra change of clothes but I am not burning my boots." She tells me with her lips pressed against mine.

I grin at her as I walk out of the darkened dorm room and set her on her feet outside the door. I take her hand in mine as we quickly but quietly make our way out of the compound and towards the tracks, using the back entrance so that we're not seen on any surveillance cameras.

Once we're on the train I show Tris all our toys while I explain the plan to her in detail while she applies black war paint to her face and neck. Holy shit she is so goddamn sexy. "Once we get to abnegation we have to go to Marcus Eaton's house first." I pause for her to question me but she doesn't. That's my girl.

Tris grins at me and just nods her head as she stands on her toes and begins to apply war paint on my face while I continue to go over the details of our mission. "First of all; we do not use our name aloud, and no guns at all. We want this to look as if Marcus is a divergent that lost his mind and killed Andrew." Tris nods so I continue. "Jeanine wants us to make it look like Marcus attacked and murdered Andrew. She wants him out of office so we can take over the council." I kiss the gorgeous smile playing on her lips. "Once Marcus is drugged and out cold we'll take him over to Andrew's and after we kill Andrew, painfully might I add, we simply make it look like Marcus was the one to kill him." I kiss her neck on a spot that doesn't have paint on it and feel her shiver at the gentle touch of my lips.

Tris drags her finger down both sides of my neck as she speaks. "I have a few questions." She pauses as she cleans her hands off and puts her gloves back on then hands me my gloves out of my bag. "When he's arrested won't they test his blood for any drugs?" She asks while raising her pierced brow.

Wait a minute, when did she get that?

"No baby this drug is undetectable." I tell her as I tilt her head up to get a good look at her microdermal piercing that are just like mine. Damn, I really love this woman. "When did this happen?" I ask as I run the pad of my thumb over the piercing causing her to smile.

"If you like this..." Tris whispers seductively as she drags her hands down my chest then up my shirt so that she can tug and play with my nipple rings. "...I promise you that you will love the other five that I got today." She bites her bottom lips as she looks down at my erection. "I also got a tattoo." She kisses me on the tip of my nose. "Want to see them?" She asks and at my nod she lifts her shirt and sports up over her gorgeous tits for me.

I can't help myself. I groan loudly as I lean down and suck one of her nipples into my mouth and flick the platinum loop with my tongue. Fucking hell, I love that she got both her perky nipples pierced and three microdermals lining down between her lusciously gorgeous tits. It's the hottest thing that I have ever seen. Her huge and very sexy breast are fucking spectacular and with these piercings...I'm so damn hard at just the sight of them.

I look further down and right there on her ribs is the most beautiful quote tattoo that I have ever seen. "Death comes on swift wings as black silk wraps around his God like body. I see a beautiful smile upon his lips meant for only me. The smile is a grin of death at night and still, he'll never frighten me. My life will always be is his to take, my love will always be his to keep, and my last breath was always his to breathe. In the beginning, one love, so shall it be in the end with two hearts. In love and death with pain and pleasure is my heart and soul forever, and for my Eric I'd risk it all. The killer in me is the killer in him." I read her tattoo out loud and smiled at the love of my life.

I have never been the emotional type, that is until I met Tris. I am gonna fucking marry this goddess.

My goddess.

"Who did this tattoo for you baby?" I ask her as I lightly trace the beautiful words that are for me and only me.

Fuck I love this woman so damn much...

"A woman named Tori Wu but I asked her to leave it blank where your name is and let me tattoo that part myself, so our secret is safe. No one saw it but she did ask why I was hiding that from her. I just simply told her it was non of her concern and that I would pay her extra. She just shrugged it off and let me do what I wanted." Tris tells me before I grab her and kiss the shit out of her. I kiss her until we are both very fucking breathless.

"God, baby I love you so damn much. Now..." I smile wickedly at her. "Let me show you how much I fucking love these piercings." I growl at her before licking between her breast then sucking one of her nipples into my mouth as I roughly squeeze and caress the other.

I push her tits together as I lavish her nipples with my tongue as mush as I can. "Shit baby I so damn hard right now." I growl as her tiny hand slips into my pants to stroke my cock.

"I want to feel that huge cock inside me; I want in my mouth, and tonight when we get home..." Tris kisses me hard then tugs harshly on my bottom lip. "I'm gonna let you fuck me in the ass."

Holy shit, finally. I have been wanting her sweet ass ever since the day I took her virginity. I am one lucky son of a bitch.

"Jesus Christ baby, I can't fucking wait. Fuck..." I groan then reluctantly pull her hand from my pants. "If we didn't have to jump from this train in two minutes, I would bend you over right the hell now and fuck that tight little ass of your so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk straight ever again." I growl loudly causing her to moan loudly.

I know she's just as turned on as I am. Tris is always turned on around me. Just like I am always turned on around her. No one else could ever compare to my sexy bitch. No one!

Once I've adjusted her clothes and my painfully hard cock we jump from the train and quickly make our way to Marcus Eaton house, being very careful to stay in the shadows and out of sight. Not that any of the suppressed bastards are awake at this time of night.

Tris told me once, that bed time around here was seven thirty. So it was really easy for her and I to meet up several nights a week to train. Eventually our nightly meetings consisted of us exploring each other more than training and on those night we would spend the entire night together, having all sorts of fun.

I'm snapped out of my naughty thoughts as soon as we're approaching Marcus's back door. Tris motions for me to turn around then reaches in the backpack that's slung over my shoulder and gets out my lock picking kit and proceeds to unlock the door like a pro.

I've taught and trained my woman so well.

Tris opens the door and we quietly make our way inside and up the stairs. As we approach the bed where Marcus is snoring loudly, Tris places the breathing mask light over his mouth and nose as I hold him down.

Shit this man stinks so bad. Does the nasty fucker ever bathe?

Marcus's eyes fly wide open in shock before rolling in the back of his head. A few seconds later Tris removes the mask and puts it back in my pack.

"Damn he's a smelly fat fucker. I'm so damn glad we're wearing gloves." Tris makes a face. "I'm also glad that I don't have to have his smelly ass thrown over my shoulder." She grins at me when I give her the finger.

"Yeah, lucky you." I lean down and kiss her neck then slap her ass really fucking hard. "Ready?" I ask her as I grab the man and sling his heavy ass over my shoulder. "Goddamn, I may puke.." I gag causing Tris to laugh. "Lets hurry the fuck up. I need a shower."

Tris is still laughing at me. "Yes sir." She smacks my ass hard as we descend the stairs. "Andrew lives next door so we need to go out the side. I'm gonna get the door unlocked so stay right here just in case. I don't won't you to be seen with his hefty ass slung over your shoulder, Okay baby." Tris orders before rushing around me and heading out of the door.

"Okay, come on babe." I hear Tris whisper loudly.

We quickly make our way into the house that Tris use to call home. I drop Marcus on the sofa quickly then grab Tris's hand and push her glove down and her sleeve back a little so that I can kiss her wrist lovingly. "Let get this done baby."

Tris nods before whispering so low that I barely hear her. "Don't get me wrong, I like the idea of making Andrew suffer but why does Janine want us to make it as painful as possible for the asshole?" She asks as we make our way up the stairs to give Andrew his last wake up call.

I grin down at her. "It's her gift to you for what he's done, and Janine told me that she and your mother where friends." I tell her as we get to the top of the stairs.

We walk over to the bed where Andrew is sleeping soundly. At least this fucker doesn't smell like he rolled around in shit before he went to bed.

I take Andrew's wrist and carefully bind them together with zip ties. Once he's secure I motion for Tris to wake him up.

Tris quickly moves towards him and slaps his face hard enough to wake him. Holy shit that looked painful.

"What's going on?" The man tries to jump up but I don't let him. "Who are you people? Beatrice is that you?" He asks, with so much confusion showing in his features.

"Yes asshole it's me. Didn't expect to ever see me again did you?" She sneers at him.

Andrew glares up at her. "I knew that, that one beating that I tried to give you before you defected wouldn't keep you from becoming like your whore of a mother. I should have killed you when I killed her!" He laughs causing me to growl and pull him up from the bed roughly then toss him to the floor, hard.

I turn to Tris. "He tried to beat you baby? Why didn't you tell me this? You had better have kicked his ass." I growl, still glaring at Andrew.

"Oh, she fought back; beat the hell out of me. Way more than I thought her capable of." The crazy fucker laughs.

"Well talk about that later baby." She turns back to Andrew. "Get the stupid fucker up and drag him down the stair." Tris tells me and I don't hesitate to do as she asked me.

We make our way down the stairs with me dragging him the entire way. Once we're standing in front of Marcus Tris brutally shoves Andrew down to the floor. I think he hit his head on the stone wall twice on the way down from his room and now Tris has made him hit his head on the table in front of the couch.

"Whatz Marcussss doing here?" Andrew slurs out.

Yep, he has a concussion.

"Marcus is gonna murder you." Tris laughs as the color drains from his cheeks.

"Well that's what everyone will think anyway." I inform him.

I grab Andrew and drag him over to Marcus. I grabbing Marcus' hand and drag it across Andrews face; scratching the shit out of him. I then take Andrew's hand and do the same to Marcus. I punch Marcus in the face and stomach a few times then rub the blood all over Andrew.

"Your turn to have some fun baby." I grin as I motioning towards Andrew.

Tris begins to bound on him with so much anger and rage. I've never seen her like this.

She really fucking hates her father with a blazing passion.

Tris is still pounding into him, causing his face to be damn near unrecognizable. Before she can kill him with her bare hands I stop her and hand her the knife that I swiped from Marcus' house.

"Make it hurt baby." I smile at her as she slashes Andrew's face and torso several time then plunges the knife in his gut over and over again before she stabs him in the throat and leaves the knife there. Buried to the hilt in his neck.

God, I hope I never piss her off. I know that I never will, but shit, my beautifully deranged goddess scares the fuck out of me sometimes. I love it!

"Wow that was fun!" Tris smiles up at me. "I feel so much better. It's like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I'm finally fucking free baby." Tris smiles then hugs me.

"I love you so much darlin."

"I love you more babe."

"That is so not possible." I tell her honestly.

"We can just agree to disagree."

* * *

After wiping the blood all over Marcus and making the scene look like it should Tris and I make our way out of the house and out of abnegation. We left the door wide open and made sure that in the morning when someone passes by, the dead body of Andrew Prior and the unconscious body of Marcus Eaton will be seen from outside.

Once we're on the train Tris and I remove our gloves and all our clothing. We're both as naked as the day we were born and splotched with blood. I put our clothes in a plastic bag then stuff it into my backpack so we can burn them in my fire place when we get back. I take the wet wipes out and begin to clean the blood and war paint off Tris's beautiful naked body as she does the same for me, and just as soon as we're both clean I attack her mouth and pin her against the train car wall.

Tris wraps her long sexy legs around my waist while tugging on my hair. She moans loudly as my hard cock slides into her wet pussy with ease because she so fucking wet and ready for me.

"Eric..." She cries out as I thrust into hard and fast, grinding my hips into her really fucking hard.

Tris loves it like this. My girl is a nympho that loves it when I fuck brutally hard and fast. I love more...

"I fucking want to hear you scream Tris!" I growl in her ear right before she screams out in pure ecstasy.

"ERIC!"

"That's it baby, scream my name. Let the whole fucking world know that I'm the only one that can do this to and for you. That I'm the only one that can make you feel so good, and scream so loud!"

I'm fucking Tris so damn hard that her back is slamming into the cold train car wall. We're both moaning and panting loudly, and he sound of my balls slapping her ass as I thrust in and out of her wildly are driving me closer to that proverbial edge. My moans become louder at the beautiful sound of our sweaty skin slapping together and it's just spurring me on that much more and that much harder.

Tris is still screaming my name followed by other words and sounds that I can't understand. She's screaming so loud that I can't even hear the roar of the train anymore. It all just makes me want to keep pounding into her over and over and never stop.

Fuck I'm so damn close to exploding.

"I fucking love you so damn much baby!" I roar like a mad man as she begins to swivel her hips in time with my thrust.

"I love you too Eric!" She screams out just as I feel her walls start to tremble and pulse around my throbbing cock. This causes me to cum really fucking hard without warning.

"Fuck me!" I yell really fucking loud as continue to pound into her even harder as we both ride out our high together.

"Holy shit you were right baby." Tris giggles breathlessly as we finally get ourselves together and start to get dressed.

I grin down at her. "And what was the all knowing and all mighty Eric right about this time?" I ask her which cause her to giggle again.

"I am gonna have a hard time walking, but baby it hurts so fucking good and I can't wait for you to do that to me again and again. I love you so damn much." Tris wraps her arms around my neck and I smile down at her as I kiss her cheek lovingly.

"I love you too Tris." I kiss her once more. "More than anything, you silly woman."

* * *

Once we've made it back to the dauntless sector Tris jumps on my back as we sneak around to the back. I can't wait to get home in take a shower then pass the fuck out while holding Tris.

"Hey baby..." I get her attention quietly when a sudden thought hits me. "I don't know if you know this but Marcus is Four's father." I tell her and the look of shock tells me that she had no clue.

"Are you serious, that asshole use to pick on me and bully me relentlessly. I can't believe I didn't recognize him." She says and I start plotting the assholes demise...again.

"Yes, and did he ever hurt you?" I growl.

"No but the asshole tried to touch me in a place that only you can touch a few years before he transferred. He was the first person that I ever punched." She tells me causing me to growl again. "He was too scared to even come near me after that." Tris laughs loudly. "He looks nothing like he did the last time that I saw him in abnegation."

"I'm gonna fucking kill that sick asshole, fuck!" I growl menacingly then rub Tris's thighs when she jump at the tone of my voice. "He fucking tried to get me to stay away from you like he was concerned for your well being. The fucker was just wanting to get you alone or some shit, I just know it."

"Please tell me we can kill Four, eventually?" She asks me before I can open the door to the back entrance. "Hell, I want to kill him even if he's not divergent."

"Eventually? Baby it's gonna be hard not to go kill him now, and you know that I don't care if he's divergent or not; that fuck will die by my hands. Soon." I tell her honestly.

Once we've made it back to my apartment I start a fire in the fire place to burn our clothes while Tris takes a shower. When she's done she doesn't bother getting dressed. She just throws herself down on the bed and lets out a sleepy sigh.

Fuck, her body is pure perfection.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower baby." I lean over her and kiss her cheek softly. "I want you to stay here with me every night. I'll make sure you're up early enough to sneak back to the dorm before the others wake up each morning." I kiss the side of her neck and she hums her response as I continue to kiss down her naked back then bite her sweet ass causing her to squirm and giggle. "Fuck baby, I really love this sexy ass of yours and I really, really love you." I grin as I strip.

"I love you too Eric. Now get your sexy ass in the shower, you stink." She laughs then yells out profanities at me when I bite her ass cheek harder than before then slap it just as hard.

"Love you more you sexy women." I laugh as I head towards the bathroom.

"Agree to disagree Eric." I hear her mumble into the pillow causing me to laugh and agree with her.

When I'm finished I make my way to the bed to see my girl sound asleep looking sexy as sin.

Shaking my head at my naughty thought while I toss my towel in the hamper and smile as I crawl my naked tired ass into bed behind the love of my life pulling and holding her naked body against mine where she will always belong.

I look down at the tattoo she got for me and decide right then and there that she will be wife one day soon. With that thought, I close my eyes and drift of to sleep, dreaming of the day she will say I do.

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **Hello my lovely readers, I hope you**_ _ **are all still**_ _ **enjoy**_ _ **ing this crazy story.**_

 _ **~0O0~**_

 _ **~FOLLOW**_ _ **,**_ _ **FAVORIT**_ _ **E, AND REVIEW~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

 _ **~Eric~**_

 _ **(Relying on her)**_

I'm currently making my way to Max's office for an emergency meeting about the terrible tragedy that happened in abnegation's last night before heading to the training room.

Jeanine sent me an email this morning letting me know that everything went as planned and that Marcus is scheduled to under go the truth serum here at dauntless tomorrow morning and that once under he'll tell everyone what he remembers, which is nothing at all.

All he'll remember is what he did yesterday before he went to sleep. anything after that will be blank to him. They'll chalk it up to him killing Andrew during a unfortunate blackout, and that he is in the early stages of losing his mind from being divergent.

As I turn a corner I see Four roughly pulling Tris by her arm towards the control room. What the hell does that fucker think he's doing?

"What's going on here?" I ask trying really fucking hard not to kill him where he stands.

"Eric, I'm so glad you're here because this concerns you as well." Four sneers while glaring at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about asshole?" I ask in a deadly calm voice as I approach him.

"I saw the two of you outside the dorms last night in a very heated kiss." He says smirking.

"So." I shrug. "Your point being?"

"What's going on? Are you fucking an initiate Eric?" He smiles, no doubt thinking that I will get in trouble for this but I won't because Max already knows, and Tris and I do not answer to Max. My girl and I don't answer to anyone but each other.

"Not that it is any of your business asshole," I laugh and shake my head. "But Tris and I are together and have been for a while." I tell him as I pull Tris to my side and kiss her forehead.

"Are you okay baby? He didn't hurt you did he?" I ask her and notice four glaring at both of us.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tris glare right back at the jackass. "The dickhead is very fucking lucky that you came along when you did because I was two seconds away from kicking his sorry ass for touching me, again." She growls.

"That's my girl." I grin down at her and chuckle when I hear four huff in annoyance.

"What the hell Eric? You fucking know that it's against the rules to fuck an initiate. Does Max know?" Four grins at us.

"Again, not that it's any of your business but yes, Max knows everything. Tris and I are together, not just fucking." I point out. "Max is controlling her scores not me." I tell him and hear Tris giggle at the look on number boy's face. "Also if you put you slimy hands on my girl again I'll toss your sorry ass in the chasm; I'm sure nobody will miss you."

I pull Tris to stand in front of me and kiss her hard while grabbing her tight little ass as I shove my tongue in her mouth and devour her completely.

"Mmmm" She moans in my mouth before pulling away slowly while rubbing her hands up my chest.

"Go back to training baby. I'll be there in a little while." I kiss her once more before releasing her completely. "Love you babe."

"I love you too Eric." Tris calls out to me over her shoulder.

I watch her ass as she disappears down the hall. Once she out of sight. I turn back to four and see that he is staring after as well so I punch him in the mouth to get his attention. Then I pin him against the wall with my forearm pressed into his throat.

"I swear to all that is holly, you piece of shit. If you so much as look her way again I will snap your fucking neck!" I yell in his face before releasing him. "She told me what you did to her back in abnegation before you transferred." I smile as he takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about, Eric." The dumb shit stutters out.

"I'm sure..." I turn and head towards the meeting room while pushing the asshole to walk in front of me. "I hope you have someone in the training room to watch the transfers because you're coming with me." I turn and smile evilly. "I could kick you out of dauntless for harassing an initiate, but instead I'm filing a report on this."

"What?" The asshole actually looks scared. "Why?" I chuckle at him.

"That way if you touch her again, I can say that you have been warned, then won't be held responsible when I fucking killing you." I shrug and smile at the thought.

I open the door to the meeting room and notice all the dauntless leaders are already seated as well as the Erudite, Candor, Amity and Abnegation. I push four through the door and into a chair then make my way to my chair and sit.

"I'm so glad you all could make it here today on such short notice." Max smiles at everyone. "Lets get started." He nods towards Jeanine.

Jeanine stands and clasps her hand together. "You all are probably wondering why I called this meeting today." She paces back and forth as she looks at everyone before continuing. "I'm sorry to inform you that this morning Andrew Prior was found murdered in his home..."

"Do you know who did it?" The Amity representative interrupted her.

"Yes we have the murderer in custody here in a dauntless." She breathes out sadly and looks at me then four. "The murderer was Marcus Eaton. He was found out cold next to the body. There was a struggle and his skin was found under Andrews nails, also, their blood was all over each other." She looks back to four. "I'm so sorry Tobias." She gives the asshole a look of pity and I really want to laugh.

"My father couldn't hurt a fly, much less kill his best friend." Four looks at his hands and I notice a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Didn't Andrew's daughter transfer to dauntless?" Jeanine asks Max and I, playing dumb. This woman is very good at her job and acting like she is clueless when it comes to situations such as these.

"Yes." I nod and stand. "She is in training. I'll go get her." I mumble before moving towards the door. "Sorry this happened four." I tell him squeezing his shoulder a little too hard as I pass his chair.

"Don't bother bringing here, Eric. Just go and break the news to her and give her a couple of days off. Also, get Lauren to train the transfers along with the dauntless born for the next couple of days for Tobias as well." Max stops as he looks at me. "Eric I want you to keep Tris at your apartment because she is going to need you to be there for her throughout this ordeal." Max's finishes as I open the door.

"Anything else?" I ask as I open the door.

"No that is all, Eric." I nod as I turn to leave.

"May I be excused?" I hear four ask after I shut the door and making my way to the dauntless training room to let Lauren know what's going on.

I'm really fucking excited to have Tris all to my self for a couple of days, so much so that I'm having a hard time at keeping my dick from making it obvious.

I open the door to the dauntless training room and quickly approach Lauren with the meanest scowl on my face. I really fucking hate Lauren. She continuously tries to seduce me any chance she gets. I fucking hate it.

"Everyone, stop what you're doing and follow me!" I yell really fucking loud causing everyone to flinch. I love the fear that these fuckers show when I walk into a room. "Lauren, you are going to have to train both transfers and dauntless born for a couple of days." I glare at her then walk out behind the initiates.

"Will you be there to help me Eric?" The slut purrs and I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"No, " I growl causing a few people to turn back and look at me. "I be taking care of other matters." I tell her in a cold tone.

Lauren tries to rub my arm but I jerk it away quickly and glare at her harshly. "Do not try and touch me ever again." I grab her arm roughly and push her ahead of me. "And if you don't quit throwing yourself at me, I'll be happy to let my girlfriend kick your slutty ass!" I say loudly causing everyone turns and laughs at her.

"What?" She screeches. "You told me that you didn't want anything to do with the girls in dauntless." She huffs and stomps her damn foot like a child.

"No," I continue to glare at her as I begin to walk faster. "I just don't want anything to do with you...Ever!" I say loudly before entering the transfers training room.

"Everyone stop what you're doing a listen up!" I look around making sure all eyes are on me. "Lauren will be training you all for a couple of days while four and I are out. I want you to do everything she tells you to do. Are there any questions?" I see a few hands raise but I ignore them because I really don't fucking care. "No, good..." I chuckle to myself. "Tris, I need you to come with me." She nods and moves quickly to grab her things.

When we get to the door door I stop because one of the transfers obviously doesn't like being ignored. "Excuse me, I have a question." The girl that got her ass handed to her by Tris yesterday yells rudely.

I glare at her hard causing her to cower back. "I really don't fucking care what your question is!" I yell as I grab Tris's arm lightly. "You can ask you goddamn instructor! Come on Tris, we've got somewhere to be." I finish quietly as she and I leave the training room.

Once Tris and I are in the leader apartment's elevator I push her against the wall and kiss her hard while grinding my erection into her amazingly hot pussy. Tris moans loudly as my hand slips beneath her tank top and further up under her sports bra.

She cries out loudly when I tug hard on her nipple ring. "God baby I fucking want you right now." She smiles against my lips before I release her nipple, moving my hand out of her top to tug her ponytail and pulling her head back then attacking her neck with my mouth and teeth.

"We have two days off to do what we want to each other baby. Max ordered me to take care of you for those two days and for you to stay at my apartment...Oh fuck!" I moan really fucking loud as she shoves her tiny hand into my uncomfortably tight pants.

Tris begins to jerk me off as I continue to suck and bite at her pulse point. "Do you like that Eric?" She asks as she reaches further down and grabs my balls hard.

"Fuck yes baby." I growl against her throat. "I love everything you do to me Tris."

The elevator doors opens just as she pulls her hand out of my pants. I pick her up and she wraps her long legs around my hips then kisses me hard, shoving her talented tongue in my mouth. We finally make it to my apartment and I somehow manage to get my door open while she's begins to suck on my tongue.

Holy shit, I really fucking need her right now.

"Fuck baby." I moan as I kick the door closed with my foot then reach back and blindly lock the door.

I toss her roughly on the couch and pull her shirt over her head and off her beautiful body the groan loudly at the sight of her breast spilling out of her lacy little bra.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard Eric." She tells me in a tone that has my already hard dick throbbing for her in anticipation.

"Really now, are we going to break my bed again baby?" I ask while smiling down at her as she all but rips her bra off.

"Hell yes baby, Now get naked and get your sexy ass over her and lets break the couch first." She growls as she tugs at her nipple rings lightly.

I growl loudly as I unbutton my pants, and before I can tug them down someone starts beating on my fucking door.

"Fucking hell." I'm about to kill someone right the fuck now. "Go to the bedroom baby," I tell her causing her to glare at me.

"No," She stands and grabs her shirt. "We don't have to hide from the leaders anymore, Eric." My stubborn girl tells me as she puts her shirt back on further pissing me off. I hate that she is covered while I'm so fucking hard.

Yes, someone is about to meet their maker.

"Whoever is banging on my fucking door is gonna die if it's not important!" I yell out before pulling my shirt on and slinging the door.

Four and fucking Lauren are standing in front of my apartment with scowls on their ugly fucking faces.

"What the fuck do you two assholes want?" I yell before I turn to see Tris with her head in her hands pretending to cry.

"I just want to know how you did it asshole..." Four says trying to be intimidating. "...And I don't know what the fuck this bitch wants." He points to Lauren. "She showed up right after I knocked."

I glare at them both. "Did what asshole?" I growl at Four then turn to the skank. "Lauren you are supposed to be training." I open the door a little wider. "My girl just found out that your sorry ass father killed her father. We don't need the two of you here to make her feel worse."

"My dad didn't kill anyone, _you_ are the one that kill Tris' father. So tell me how you fucking did it!" Four yells causing me to laugh humorlessly.

"You _know_ what I was up to last night Tobias! So get the fuck out of here before I have you removed from dauntless completely." I push him away from my door and turn to Lauren "Now, what the fuck is so goddamn important that you had to leave the initiates alone?"

"I, I" she pauses clearly scared shitless.

"You, you what bitch?" I growl.

Lauren somehow composes herself and glares at Tris.

"Watch how you look at my girl Lauren." I yell loudly, causing her to flinch back. "Now what the fuck do you want?"

"I just thought you would like some company." She says and Tris and I both laugh at the slut.

"Let me get this straight." I throw my arm around Tris when she comes to stand next to me. "You left the initiates unattended because you thought I would want your company even though you know that I can't stand you?" Tris and I both laugh at her stupid ass again. "How bout you go back to the initiates and do your fucking job, and you..." I point my finger in fours face. "Go to your apartment, or where ever the fuck you want to go before I call Max and tell him that you don't really need a couple of days to come to terms that your crazy ass father is a murderer." I move to slam the door in their faces but Lauren puts her hand on the door to stop me.

"How about I just go tell Max that you're screwing an initiate?" Lauren smile at me then glares at Tris again.

"Max fucking knows all about me and Eric. That's why he is scoring me and not Eric you delusional bitch. "Tris moves in front of me and I place my hand on her hip. "And if I ever see or hear of you trying to throw you nasty ass at my man again, I will fucking kill you." I smirk at my possessive girl.

"You're not going to do anything to me little girl." Lauren grins causing me to shake my head.

"You think so bitch?" Tris says in a tone that makes me seem like a sweet little kitten.

"Oh I know..." Tris cuts her off by punching her in the face really fucking hard. Lauren's back slams against the wall behind her the falls to her ass, hard.

"Now, both of you delusional pieces of shit leave and don't fucking come back!" Tris growls loudly and I feel my dick twitch.

God, I really fucking love this woman.

I grins as I slam the door and lock it before turning and ripping Tris's shirt down between her beautiful breasts. I grip her shorts and roughly tug them down and off her sexy legs.

"Fuck angel, not that I'm complaining but why are you going commando?" I drop to my knees and growl as I shove her against the door with a loud thud. I grab her leg and lift it over my shoulder before diving into her pussy with my mouth like a starving man; hell bent on making her scream my name loud enough that the entire faction can hear.

"Mmmm, baby I went commando just for you." She moans loudly as I bite her little clit and flick it with my tongue hard. "Oh god Eric!" She cries out when I shove two fingers into her and pumping them in and out of her fast while continuing to suck hard on her bundle of sensitive nerves.

Tris begins to shake and scream my name like a mantra over and over again as her orgasm violently crashes over her entire body cuming really fucking hard and squirting her essence in my mouth, coating my tongue completely. I fucking moan loudly at the tastes of her. She is so fucking sweet.

"Fuck baby you taste so good. I love it when I make you cum like that." I grown with a wicked grin as I stand and remove my clothes with haste. I grab her head and kiss her so that she can taste herself on my tongue. "Before we break the furniture, you are going to suck my painfully hard throbbing cock. You like it when I fuck that sweet mouth of yours, don't you baby?" I pull her over to the sofa and push her to her knees before I sit down in front of her.

"You know I do." Tris leans over me with a beautiful smile as she ribs her hands up my thighs. Tris grabs my dick and licks up the shaft before nipping at the tip causing em to his.

Before I can tell her to stop teasing me she sucks me down her throat really hard. I groan and flex my hips and fist her hair tightly as I begin to fuck her mouth.

I growl and hiss loudly as she scraps her teeth down my shaft and swallowing every time I hit the back of her throat. I love fucking my girls mouth almost as much as I love fucking her tight little pussy. The one thing I love most about her sucking my dick is that she doesn't have any gag reflexes at all. Tris can take most of my dick down her throat without choking at all. Fuck me, I love this beautiful goddess.

"Goddamn Tris, swallow me whole baby." I yell out as I cum in her mouth.

She lifts her head up while I'm still cuming, causing my seed to coat her tongue and lips. Holy shit this is so fucking hot.

Before she can lick my sperm off her lips I pull her to me and kiss her hard just to taste myself out of pure curiosity, and I got to say it's not a good taste at all. Fuck, I'll never do that shit again, How in the hell does she like that shit?

"Oh fuck Eric that just turned me on beyond belief." She moans at my actions.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that baby because I'll never be doing that shit again, yuck." I shake my head and cringe at the taste. "How do you like the taste of my cum baby? It's fucking nasty." I get up to get a beer as Tris begins to laugh her ass off at me.

"I love the way you taste Eric." She grins at me. "Just like how you love the way I taste." Tris laughs as she follows me into the kitchen, grabbing my beer from my hands.

"I'm gonna spank your tight little ass for that." I growl at her as I grab another beer and open it before chugging it until it's gone.

"Mmmm, don't tease me Eric." She moans as I slap her ass hard.

"Behave baby." I wink at her.

I bend over and grab another beer from the fridge and my girl slaps the shit out of my ass causing me to jump and fucking yelp like a little bitch.

"Son of a bitch Tris!" I yell, causing her to laugh.

"You have until I finish this beer to be in our bed with your sexy ass in the air woman." I warn her in a deadly tone. "I'm gonna fuck that sweet ass of you since you passed out on me last night.

"Oh fuck yeah." My kinky girl grins and then moans as I begin to chug my beer fast.

Tris turn with a giggle and takes off running towards our bedroom when she notices that I'm not fucking joking. I toss our empty bottles in the trash before making my way to the bedroom with the hardest fucking boner that I have ever had.

When I walk in our bedroom I groan loud at the sight of the most beautiful ass wiggling in the air at me and my bottle of lube laying on the small of her back.

"I hope you're ready baby" I growl as I grab the lube and coat my dick completely with it.

"Give me all you got big boy." She says wiggling he sexy ass at me again.

I crawl on the bed and bite her hard leaving my teeth imprinted on the most beautiful ass I'd ever seen. I smacking her ass as I position my dick then easing it in slowly, enjoying the little whimpers that Tris is making. Once I'm fully sheath inside her tight as fuck ass I slowly pull out.

"Shit baby, so fucking tight." I hiss as I thrust back in. "Aren't you glad that you let me prepare you with my fingers? Does this feel good baby?" I groan as I speed up just a little.

"Fuck Eric, this feels so damn good baby Please, please move faster and harder. Mmmm, so good baby." Tris cries out and pushes her ass into me hard.

"Fuck!" We both yell out at the same time.

I reach up with one hand and fist her hair to pull her back flush against my chest then slide my other hand down to rub her clit.

I turn her head and whisper in her ear. "Don't you dare fucking cum until I say you can baby, If you do..." I thrust so hard her knees start to shake. "I'll make you pleasure me and yourself for the next two days. I won't fucking touch you. Do you understand Tris?" I growl as I slow down, pulling almost all the way out before slamming into her again "Do you understand me Tris." I ask her once more but louder and more menacing.

"Yes sir" She moans low in her throat then turns her head and kisses my lips softly. "I'll do anything you want sir."

Oh yeah, she knows whose in charge tonight.

"Good girl." I kiss her neck and begin flicking her clit harder and faster just to make it harder for her to hold off, but I know damn well that she can. No matter what I do, Tris will always want nothing more than to please me and she knows it's the same for me. I fucking live to make her happy.

After about thirty minutes of torturing her I feel myself start to twitch violently.

"Oh fuck baby, I want you to cum NOW!" I roar as I cum hard in her ass while I continue to thrust into her and rub her swollen clit as hard as I can.

"Oh god Eric, I love you so much!" Tris screams as both our tired bodies continues to explode.

Once we both come down from our bliss we fall to the bed with me on top of her.

I pull out of her and roll slightly to the side. "I love you too baby." I move her hair out of the way and kiss the back of her neck. "You did so good Tris. That was fucking amazing baby." I tell her as I pull her into my arms.

She rolls to face me and rubs her hand up my chest as I her back. After a little while of the soft caresses and gentle touches she crawls on top of me to lay her head against my sweaty chest then licking and biting at my nipple while I continue to run my hands over her body and through her hair.

"Mmmm." I moan and grab her ass. "are you ready to go again baby?" I ask her. I'll be shock as hell if she is because I really wasn't all that gentle, well, I wasn't gentle at all.

Tris shakes her head and giggle down at me. "I need to soak in the tube for an hour before I let you touch me down there again." She winces as she gets up from the bed.

"Oh fuck baby you're all bruised. Shit, please tell me that I didn't hurt you." I get up and turn her to face me as I rub her bruised hips and ass lightly. Tris wraps her arms around my neck and grins at me. But I'm still freaking out. "Did I hurt you angel?" I ask as I kiss her shoulder.

"No more than usual." She hisses as I rub her ass again. "It's nothing that I can't handle baby, and you know that I fucking love it hard and rough." I glare at her and she rolls her eyes at me. "Seriously Eric I'm fine, I promise." She kisses my lips hard.

When she breaks the kiss I lean down to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bathroom. I set her on her feet before I start the water drawing her hot bath to soak in.

"Baby, Jeanine sent us some healing salt that's suppose to go in the bath water. I'm gonna to put some in your bath okay." I tell her as I open the bottle and pore the lavender smelling salt into the tub. "The water is really hot but it's got to be that way to heal you." I tell her as I pick her up again and gently placing her in the tub.

"Fuck that's hot." She hisses loudly and digs her nails into my arm.

"I know baby but you'll get use to it, I promise." I kiss her forehead. "I'm gonna go start dinner. What would you like to eat tonight baby?" I kneel down and tug one of her nipple rings with my knuckles, smiling at my beautiful naked girl. "Oh and don't get your sexy ass out of this tub until I come to get you." I moan when she reaches out to stroke my cock with her warm wet hand. "Fuck baby, don't start something until your body is not all sore and shit." This causes Tris to laugh and point her finger at me.

"Don't you dare get dressed Eric!" Tris growls at me and I'm about to say fuck food and devour her again, but I can't hurt her more than she already is. "You know I'll eat anything you cook baby." She smiles at me.

"Hamburgers it is then, and I don't intend to get dressed but I am gonna wear my briefs when I cook. I promise I take them off when I'm finished cooking." I tell her as I stand and leave the bathroom and making my way to the kitchen.

After about thirty minutes I have everything almost ready so I turn the stove down and remove my briefs before I make my way back to the bathroom to get my girl out of the tub because she can't stay in the healing bath longer than thirty minutes.

"Alright Tris, times up." I tell her as I grab a towel and throwing it over my shoulder.

I take her hand and help her out of the tub with ease. I notice all the bruises are gone. I get to my knees and begin to dry her off and She turns around, raising her arms for me. Once she's dry I notice the bite mark on her ass is gone as well. That shit just won't do.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to bite your ass cheek again baby." I growl as she bends over giggling and shaking her ass in my face. "Fuck, I'm gonna have to bite both cheeks this time." I growl as I lean forward and bite down hard and licking the sting out before doing the same to the other cheek "God I love your ass baby." I tell her in a low tone as I reach around her to rub her clit and not even a minute later she cum's hard.

I have to catch her before she falls to the floor. "Shit Tris that was so fucking hot and fast too." I stand up and wash my hands before picking her up and carrying her to the dining room table.

"God I love you woman." I tell her as I make my way to the stove and putting my briefs back on causing Tris to growl at me.

About ten minutes later I feel her arms wrap around my side to my stomach as she kisses between my shoulder blades and down my spine.

"Are you okay baby?" I ask her softly as I rub her arms.

"I'm perfect." I can feel her grin against my back. I take the hot pan off the stove before I turn around in her arms and lean down to kiss her lips softly.

"Lets eat and when we're done with dinner, I want to do something we've never done before." I lead her to the table and kiss the top of her head.

"Let my fuck you in the ass with a dildo?" she laughs.

I don't find the humor in that shit at all.

I tug her wet hear to pull her head back so she's looking at me. Her mouth opens automatically and I lean down and kiss her hard, shoving my tongue in her mouth and caressing it to hers.

"No my sexy little bitch." I grin against her lips as she smacks my ass. "Lets cuddle on the couch and watch a movie." I give her one last kiss and release her before removing my briefs and setting my naked ass in the chair next to her.

"How domesticated of us baby." She grins wide and picks up her burger. "I absolutely love that idea." She winks at me the moment I feel her free hand rub up my leg to my balls. "but only if we stay naked and I get to fuck you stupid when the movie's over." She takes a big bite of her burger and moans loudly at the taste not paying me any mind while I begin to stroke my hard as fuck dick. "and baby when I'm done with you, _you_ are gonna have to soak in the tub to get rid of all the bruises that I plan to bestow upon your god like body." Tris grips my balls tightly but not tight enough to hurt me. Quiet the opposite actually.

"Oh fuck." I moan throwing my head back as I cum on my fucking stomach.

"That's was easy baby and I didn't even get a taste." The evil woman pouts as she stands to get a wet rag then proceeds to clean my spunk off me. When she's done she leans down and whispers in my ear. "Baby," She licks the shell of my ear. "It's getting easier and easier to make you cum without me even touching your dick."

"God I fucking love you woman." I turn and kiss the fuck out of her while I tug one of her nipple rings. "Now behave yourself and eat, baby."

"Yes sir." Oh fuck I'm hard again.

This woman is seriously trying to kill me.

"Good girl."

* * *

 _ **Can anyone say, s** **exy as** **all** **hell** **? Oh yeah,** **I** **seriously** **need a cigarette after this chapter…**_

 _ **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO** **...**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own divergent. I'm just playing with the characters.**_

 _ **I do own any and all mistakes though...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~0O0~**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

 _ **~Eric~**_

 _ **(craving her)**_

It's been two weeks since Tris and I took out her poor excuse for a father, and today is the start of stage two. I gotta admit that I'm kind of excited to see how many fears Tris has. I bet she beats fours record.

There has always been something about abnegation transfers that exceed expectations and with Tris coming from that faction and being 100% dauntless, well my money is on only two fears.

Tris told me that consciously she only fears one thing and that is loosing me, but she may have more subconsciously. Sadly we won't find out her number until stage three, but we will find out if there are any divergent's today hopefully. Some are able hide it very well, but the unlucky one's or untrained few don't have that luxury. They will show their divergence and my girl and I will end them and put them out of their future misery.

Right now I'm watching Edward go through his fear and I can easily recognize the divergence in him. That's one death.

Once he's done four goes through several more initiates that are clearly not divergent. I only become interested again when he calls Tris's name. I sit up in my chair and begin to watch her with rapt attention.

As I watch her fear I begin to see my girl is just as strong emotionally as she is physically. I will always be in awe of this woman because even though I can clearly see that it is killing her to watch me die, she's just not letting the fear control her emotions which is keeping her heart level down from the get go. I learned early on that Tris doesn't allow fear to rule her or shut her down. It quiet literally wakes her up. She is more dauntless than I am, and that is saying a lot.

When she wakes up only five minutes after starting, I see her calmly get up and leave the room ignoring Four as he tries to get her attention.

Ten minutes later and one more divergent found; a dauntless born named Christa. I look up when my office door is unlocked and open. Tris slowly walks into my office using the key that I gave her this morning and calmly moves around my deck and places her sweet ass in my lap where it belongs.

No one know what I'm doing today because Janine is still in the process of getting Max involved in her plans on the hostel take down of abnegation but he will know nothing about Tris and I hunting under his nose because it is none of his fucking business.

"Fuck" Tris groans loudly as she hugs me closer to her. "That was worse than what Jeanine did to me." I kiss her lips, taking my eyes off the screen because I already know that Al is not divergent and I just know that the little pussy will be under for a while. Hell he acts as if he's scared of his own damn shadow most of the time.

Why he joined Dauntless is still a mystery to me.

"I had to come make sure that wasn't real." Tris whispers as she nuzzles her face in the crook of my neck, causing chills to run down my body.

"I'm here baby. No one will ever take me away from you." I hug her closer and tighter. "I love you so damn much Tris."

"I love you too." She kisses my lips softly before turning to the screen in front of us. "Find any divergent's yet?" She asks changing the subject.

I grin and tickle her side just to put a smile on her beautiful face. "Two so far, Edward and Michelle." I tell her before she turns in my lap to watch the screen.

When she sees who is on the screen she lets out a loud groan."Al has seriously been under for forty minutes? Really?" She shakes her head "Why the hell did he join dauntless? Pussy..."

"I've been asking myself that same question baby." I shake my head in disappointment.

Al ended up staying in the sim for forty five minutes and his fear was clowns of all things. He is a pussy if I have ever seen one.

When its Peters turn my girl growls in annoyance. "God I hope he's divergent." Tris shakes her head then starts clapping when we can clearly see him showing massive signs of divergence within only one minute.

Tris is so damn happy that she's doing a little happy dance while bouncing and wiggling in my lap and on my dick causing me to want to fuck her over my desk.

"See how four and Lauren are trying to hide the divergent's? Not gonna happen because I'm smarter than you two assholes." I growl at the computer screen causing Tris to laugh at what she calls my adorable ability to talk to her and inanimate objects at the same time.

"Shush you," I tell her as I see the last initiate, Uriah is called to the room by four. "This is the one that I'm hoping is divergent." My girl just giggles at my excitement.

As he goes through his fear I can tell that he's not divergent or he's been coached really well on how to hide it.

"Sorry baby." Tris kisses my lips softly. "We got three and peter is one of them." She begins bouncing in my lap and I groan while grabbing her hips roughly.

"I have the perfect plan to take the first one out." She says out of no where while she continues to bounce. It's starting to hurt a little so I tighten my grip on her hips and grind myself against her ass.

"Do tell baby." I bite her neck and begin grinding my cock into her ass harder and faster. "Damn Tris, the talk of you killing and all the bouncing you're doing is turning me on." I growl as she stops bouncing and rolls her hips with mine.

"We can kill someone during the war games." She moans so wantonly.

"Hold that thought." I tell her as I pick her up and bending her over my desk.

I reach around popping the buttons of her pants and yanking them down her legs along with her underwear before pushing mine down to my ankles.

"You better stay quiet baby." I growl in her ear before ramming my hard cock into her hard. My good little killer doesn't make a sound but I fucking want to yell and slap her ass hard over and over.

I pull all the way out before pushing back in hard then stop because I have to bite my fucking tongue to keep from yelling an obscene amount of profanities for all to hear. This feel so god damn good and it's one thing that I have been wanting to do since meeting Tris.

I have fantasized fucking her hard over my deck for a long fucking time now.

After a few minutes I begin to pound into her hard and fast. I can hear her whimpering over and over again but she stays rather quiet, which is so different than she usually is.

I lean over her body and lacy my finger with hers that are gripping the edge of my desk tightly while I bite her shoulder. I feel the start of her wild release which causes me to cum as well.

I suddenly feel a sting on my arm and realize Tris is biting the shit out of me. I moan as I continue to bite and fuck her with everything hat I've got in me.

"Son of a bitch that was harder than not cuming until you say I can. I wanted to fucking throw something at one point just to make some kind of noise." Tris breathes out as we fix our clothes. "Sorry, I drew blood baby." She tells me and I examine my arm and yep I'm fucking bleeding.

"Nothing you haven't done before." I tell her with a wicked grin as I grab the first aid kit and hand it to her so she can clean and bandage it.

While she gets to work on my arm I remind her of our previous conversation. "So tell me your plans on killing a divergent during the war games." I pause and smile at her. "It's my turn the make the kill baby." I point out and stick my tongue out playfully.

"Whatever, take my fun away but your not killing Peter. That asshole will meet his death by my hands." My girl tells me in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes ma'am." I peck her lips and pull Tris into my lap when she's done putting a bandage on my arm.

"Are you hungry babe?" Tris asks me as she get comfortable in her straddling position, causing my dick to wake back up.

I look at the clock quickly. "Sure, we can go fuck with the already shook up initiates." I laugh as we get up to leave my office and head down the hall after locking the door.

I release her hand before we enter the mess hall and we make our way to get our food. Tris grabs her food quickly and sits at an almost full table with the other initiates a few minutes before I do.

"Are you serious?" I here that Will guy ask as I take the seat next to Tris causing everyone to look at me in surprise.

"What the hell are you dumb asses talking about now?" I growl at them and effectively scaring the shit out of everyone but Tris. Seems my presence alone is doing the trick this year.

"Oh just the fact that I heard an initiate was scared literally to death last year. Is that true?" Tris rolls her eyes at me as she grabs my thigh under the table.

"Yep, theirs always at least one a year." God I want to laugh at their faces.

"Are you serious?" That candor girl that seems to gravitate toward Tris asks loudly. "Why the hell are they still administering the test if it can kill you?" Her eyes are bugging out of her head now and I see my girl biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Because a true dauntless is not scared of shit, not even death. It's about time you pussy's start acting like it. You little fuckers are suppose to be Dauntless." I growl effectively shuttling everyone up as I begin to eat.

* * *

A few hours later Tris and I are cuddled on the couch watching some weird ass movie Tris picked out. I'm not really paying attention to anything but irritating Tris anyway that I can.

After two minutes of this Tris growls at me loudly. "Eric I'm about two seconds away from tickling the shit out of you. You fucking know that I know exactly where you're ticklish." She narrows her eyes at me and I just laugh and pretend to watch the movie again.

"So who do you plan to kill during the war games tomorrow night?" She asks me before I can stick my finger n her ear again.

"Well given that it'll be easier killing Edward out there when I can separate him from that girl Myra I thing he'll be the next dead divergent." I tell her and she nods her approval.

"Okay, but if you don't pick me first when you and jackass pick the teams he will pick me just to piss you off." Tris huffs as she rubs my arm that is slung over her waist. "And if you don't pick Edward first, four will pick him as well him."

I kiss the shit out of my girl for giving me an idea.

"I'm gonna let four have him so I'm not responsible for him and while everyone has one gun I will have two. One gun will hive the traditional darts and other will have one poisonous dart that will make it look like his heart gave out." I laugh at the look I receive from my crazy girl. "You gotta love Erudite and their killer toys."

"Mmmm, I love the way your mind works baby. You are so fucking smart when it comes to all the way you can kill a person. I love you so damn much baby." Tris moans loudly as she kisses my lips softly.

"That is because my mind is just as crazy as yours baby." I roll us so that I'm on top of her. "And I will always pick you over anyone else honey." I growl and take her bottom lip between my teeth. "Always."

* * *

 _ **Ah, you gotta love the crazy sweet hearts**_ _ **.**_

 _ **You folks know what to do**_ _ **.**_ _ **S**_ _ **o get to it**_ _ **...Please.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_

 _ **Okay I got a pm the other day that said that they didn't like the story line or plot or whatever. Well just to let you know, Tris and Eric are sadistic for a reason. They do the dirty work of killing divergent's. And in this story, divergent are bad. They turn crazy and murderous. Yes Tris and Eric are murderers as well but like I said. They are trained to get their hands bloody and do the dirty work to keep the normal people safe from divergent's.**_

 _ **If you don't like this story then don't read it. It's as simple as that. I'm not forcing anyone to read any of my stories. You do that yourselves people so don't pm me to let me know you don't like it because I really don't fucking care if the story line doesn't suit your needs. I write my stories for the peace and calm that it gives me. Yes I want you all to enjoy my stories but if you don't then you don't, I don't care. Go and read something that you do enjoy or something that has been written a thousands times.**_

 _ **Sorry...lol**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **~Eric~**_

 _ **(Protecting her)**_

"Wake the fuck up initiates!" I yell and before I can stop him, Four begins to beat a pipe against Tris bed post while smirking at me. Asshole.

Tris and I woke up an hour ago so that she could sneak her sexy little ass back into the dorms unnoticed so she could be "woken up" with the rest of the initiates. I know she was awake before dip shit started to beat the hell out of Tris's bed frame because I saw her discretely blow me a kiss.

I almost said to hell with it all and skipped out on tonight's mission when I woke my sexy but very tired woman up earlier, just so I could alternate fucking the hell out of Tris and making love to her all night long, but Tris and I have to get rid of a pesky little divergent. Tris and I take our job really fucking seriously because no one else in this city has the stomach for our line of work.

So here we are now and I'm seriously thinking of shooting Four with the poison dart instead of Edward.

Faster than four can blink Tris snatches the pipe from his hands and drops it to the floor and intentionally hitting that jackass's foot causing him to groan and glare at my pissed off woman. "You are such a fucking asshole Tobias." Tris growls loudly and smirk at the fucker as she grabs her black tactical cargo pants and pulls them up her sexy legs before changing her T-shirt.

I notice everyone in the room, including the women are openly eyeing my girl like she is the second coming of Jesus Christ, and this includes four.

I growl at everyone because they are still not doing as they're told. "Avert you fucking eyes asshole" I quietly sneer at four then turn back to the initiates. "Are you all fucking deaf?!" I yell really freaking loud in the other wise quiet room. "Get your slow asses dressed and meet us at the tracks! You dumb little shitheads have five minutes starting now!" I yell just as Tris finishes lacing her favorite boots.

Tris walks past me and out of the dorm with me and four following behind her.

"Don't you ever do that shit again baby! "I growl as I playfully glare at her then kiss her hard but quickly. "I came so close to snapping fours neck when that son of a bitch started drooling as he eye fucked you." I growl in her ear throwing my arm across her shoulders. "Hell, everyone; including the women were eye fucking your sexy little body."

"Her tight little body is really sexy Eric. Too damn bad she is as deranged as you." Four laughs loudly as he walk past me and Tris.

I move to beat his sorry ass but Tris grabs my hand to stop me before I can do anything.

"Shut the fuck up you sick fucker." Tris growls st four's laughing and retreating form. "Calm down baby." Tris rubs the small of my back to try and calm me, but that is an impossible feet at the moment. "I'm sorry baby and I won't do it again but I was just trying to hurry up so that you and I could get the hell out of there. I really hate being in that dorm with all those assholes." Tris leans over and kisses my shoulder. "But you know that my body will always belong to you my love."

"You're goddamn right it does, baby." I growl as I pinch her nipple. "I just can't stand four or anyone else looking at whats mine." I grin as I hold Tris in my arms and glare hard it four's grinning ass as we stand at the tracks and wait for the slow initiates to join us.

I release my hold on Tris right before all the initiates finally show the fuck up just as the train approaches the Dauntless sector. I swear to all that is holly, this years initiates are so fucking slow and just plain freaking terrible at everything they do.

Must be fours shitty ass training methods. I seriously can't believe Max agreed to allow that asshole to train the initiates this year. I told him not to do it but the old man didn't listen. I can't wait until me and my girl take this faction over and bring Dauntless back to is glory.

Once everyone is on the train four begins to hand out the dart guns while I explain what we're doing tonight.

"Listen up!" I yell over the mindless chatter as I eye everyone. "The guns that number boy is passing out..." I grin at four when I hear the pussy growl at me. "...They are simulation dart guns. They simulate the pain of a real gun shot wound. The pain only last approximately two minutes but I promise you that it hurts like a bitch when you are hit." I lock eyes with my girl. "Alright four and I will be your team captains and we'll start by separating the transfers first. "I grin at four. "I'll pick first." I scan the crowd just for show, and when my eyes land on my girl again I wink at her. "Tris, get your ass over here girl." I see four glaring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Edward." Four does exactly what I want him to do. He is so damn predictable.

"Christina." I only pick that girl because Tris actually likes her. Why? I haven't the first goddamn clue. The girl is insufferable at best.

Once the teams are formed; evenly split between the dauntless born and the transfers I tell my team to go ahead and jump off the train.

Once everyone is off the train we all quickly and very quietly make our way to the west end of the Pier to set up our base camp. "So, what's the plan Eric?" Tris asks me quietly as we start to move in the direction of the clock tower.

"As soon as we get in position I'll guard the flag in the tower so no one will see me switch guns and once I get Edward in my sight its lights out for his divergent ass. When the time comes I want you to stand guard right outside the door so that no one comes in on me while I'm taking care of business." I tell her quietly.

"What about their flag?" She asks just a little louder and I smile down at her just as Uriah and that Candor girl moves to walk next to us.

"I'm gonna send four people out to get it. I'm also gonna send two people with them for a distraction." I grin and nod towards Uriah. Tris has come to be friends with him as well, much to my annoyance. "While the rest of our team will be posted outside the tower."

"That's a good plan Eric." Uriah nods to me.

I don't really have anything against the kid now that I know that he isn't divergent. He seems loyal to his friends and that now include Tris. I know the if Tris ever needs it; he will protect her with his life because it's just the type of person that he is. So, I admit that my reasoning for wanting him to be divergent was wrong of me. He is a good kid and I can tell that he will be a great soldier.

Once we finally make it to the tower and everything is explained to the entire team Tris and I head up to get in position while the rest get to work on what they're suppose to do with just a little resistance from Peter's dumb as fuck lackeys, Molly and Drew. I can't believe I got stuck with those two idiots. At least I didn't have to pick Peter though. I had to threaten the two idiots to get them to shut the hell up. I told them that if they didn't stop complaining about the job that they were assigned to I was gonna make them factionless. They readily got into their guarding positions because everyone knows that I can and will kick anyone that I want out of dauntless.

I mean seriously, the fuckers wanted to be the one's to retrieve fours flag. Like I'd really trust those two with that shit. I swear those two share a tiny fucking brain.

"So I take it this poison is undetectable like the shit that we gave Marcus." Tris locks the door then hugs me from behind as I attach my scope to the dart gun.

"You got to love Erudite and those fucking nerds that come up with the best toys" I tell her as I reach my left arm behind me and rub her side.

"Baby you're Erudite born..." My girl laughs loudly. "...You sexy ass nerd." I feel her stretch up and kiss the back of my neck before biting it as I set the gun to the side.

I pull her around to stand in front of me and pin her to the table. "That's not nice baby." I growl as I tug on her bottom lip with my teeth.

"Who in the fuck ever said that I was nice?" She says palming my erection. "My big. Bad. Dauntless. Man." Tris is still rubbing my dick and kissing my lips between each word that she speaks.

I'm about to rip her pants off so that I can fuck her hard while we wait for four's slow ass team and the games to begin but as soon as I unbuckle her belt I hear yelling and people crying out in pain as they get shot up. "Fuck baby, here they come." I groan as I buckle her belt and release my hold on her body. "Get to your post you sexy woman." I slap her ass hard to send her on her way and the crazy woman moans before walking out of the room. Shaking that sinful little ass as she leaves the room.

I wait until the attack becomes chaotic to begin my search for Edward. Two minutes later I have him in my sights. He is shooting his way trough my team while protecting Myra. Damn he's good. Too bad he will loose his mind and try to kill anyone he comes in contact with.

I take a deep breath then line my shot up with his chest, over his heart. I grin as I pull the trigger and the fucker goes down, dropping like a stone. Fuck this shit works fast.

I quickly disassemble the scope the the rest of the gun and putting the pieces in my pocket. I pick up the sim gun and begin shooting people on fours team.

I see four sneaking up behind Lynn and Tris's candor friend, about to shoot them in the back like the fucking coward that he is. Before he can I pull the trigger and my dart hits him right between his legs. Four hits the ground screaming like the little bitch that he is. I really wish that I had a freaking camera for this moment because that shit was fucking priceless.

"Holly shit that was awesome." I laugh out loud as I see Mark waving fours flag in the air, causing me to grin as I shout out to the crowd below me that my team won.

Once I make sure that I didn't leave any evidence I open the door and notice Tris is under fire. "Stop shooting!" I grin at Tris as she turns to me. "The game is over. Four's team lost!" I yell.

As I approach Tris I hear her groan in pain at the same time that I feel a jolt of pain in my left shoulder. Whoever was shooting at Tris just shot us both after I told the son of a bitch that the fucking game was over and I fucking know that, that asshole heard me.

"Are you fucking deaf you mother fucker!" I yell out plucking the dart from Tris's back as she takes the dart out of my shoulder. I look over and see Peter with his gun raised.

"Shit s-sorry Eric I was trying to shoot Tris." He stutters out.

"After I fucking told you the game was over, you dumb shit." I am beyond livid. That asshole just hurt my woman.

"Well it's the stiff, so I didn't think you would mind if I made her hurt a litt..." I shut him up as I punch the soon to be dead fucker in the nose, most likely breaking the shit out of it. Good.

"Watch your fucking mouth asshole!" I yell before hitting the fucker once more. "Tris is more dauntless than you will ever be!" I yell in his bleeding and swollen face.

Tris grins down at him as she shoots him in the junk as we pass causing me to laugh at the dumb little shit. "I shot four in the junk too, he was sneaking up on Lynn and your candor friend when I did, it was fucking epic baby." I tell her right before we hear a loud ass fucking scream.

I wink at my smiling girl and pull her out of the building.

"What the hell is going on out here?" I yell as Tris and I move through the crowd. I hear Tris giggle as we pass four because he still holding himself with a painful expression on his face.

"Something happened to Edward, he's not moving." Myra cries out kneeling beside the dead body.

I lean down and place my finger over his pulse. I know the guy is dead but I do need to make it look like I'm at least a little concerned.

I take my com out of my vest then look up at Tris. "Here Tris, call headquarters." I hand her the device. "He's dead" I say with a fake grim expression. My admittance causes Myra to begin screaming and crying into Christina's arms. "What the fuck happened out here?" I yell out as I discretely pluck the the poison dart out of Edwards chest, replacing it with a sim dart. I lift my flashlight and point it right in four wide eyes.

"Any clues on how this happened?" I ask him raising my brow.

"No, I was no where near him so I didn't see anything." He shakes his head rapidly. "Did anyone see what happen?" He yell out as he looks around at everyone.

"He took a dart to the chest I think but that's all I saw." Myra sob out.

I sigh and rub the back of my head. "Alright four take the initiates back to the compound. Mark I need you to stay behind with me." I say as I walk over to Tris and pull her away from everyone.

"I want you to go back to the compound and contact Jeanine to let her know that we have one down." I whisper softly as I caress her cheek. "After everyone's asleep get your sexy ass to my apartment and wait for me there." I grin at her and she nod. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." She smiles at me before leaving with the rest of the initiates.

* * *

Once the dauntless police arrived followed by the Erudite coroner. I inform them all of the situation and give them my official report.

Three hours later Mark and I are finally being dropped off at the dauntless compound.

"Get to dorms initiate and thinks for your help tonight." I tell him as we make our way inside.

As we enter the pit I notice a lot of commotion going on. I see Tris leaning against the wall and Uri beside her, talking to Max.

"What the hell is going on now?" I yell getting everyone's attention.

Tris looks up at the sound of my voice and when I see her face and throat I begin to lose my shit completely. I don't fucking care if all the initiates know about me and Tris. I begin to push and pull people out of my way frantically.

"Who the fuck did this to you baby?" I grab her face gently after wrapping my arms around her waist.

"She was jumped by four guys wearing ski masks and if it wasn't for Lynn, Mar and I she'd be dead. We heard her scream and when we got there they were trying to push her in the chasm." Uri informs me with a haunted look on his face. I look back at beautiful and very pissed off woman and it's then that I notice his knuckles are busted to shit and swollen. Her face is bruised and bleeding. I look over at Lynn and Marlene and see that they are no better.

"You three come with me." I tell them as I pick my girl up and turn to Max just as Tris tightens her legs around my waist and buries her face in my neck. "If you find out who the fuck did this, you come to me first!" I roar loudly then look around at all the stunned faces of all the initiates.

When I walk in my apartment I tell Uri, Lynn and Mar to have a seat and that there is beer in the fridge if they want one. I walk into the bathroom still holding Tris in my arms while I run her a hot bath for her to soak and heal herself in.

Once I get her in the tub I kiss her lips softly and run my finger through her hair only to feel a huge knot just behind her ear. Whoever did this is fucking dead. "Let me get something to put on your face and neck, okay baby." I tell her before I get up and grab some ointment that is just as good as the bath that she's in. "This may sting a little at first." I tell her before applying the ointment to every bruise and cut on her face and neck I even rub some on the knot behind her ear. "Just relax sweetheart. Do you want me to bring you a beer?" She nods and relaxes her body into the hot water. "Okay baby, I'll be right back."

I rush to the kitchen and grab my girl a beer then take it to her and leaving her to soak. After I've kissed her lips twice I head back to the living room so that I can find out who did this to Tris.

"Here guys, rub this on your cuts and bruises." I tell them as I hand the jar to Uri.

"What is it?" Lynn asks quietly.

"It's a healing ointment from Erudite. You'll be good as new in thirty minutes or so." I tell them as I walk in the kitchen and grab me beer before quickly sitting my tired my ass in my recliner and begin my interrogation to find out everything they know.

"Do any of you have a clue as to who attacked my girl?" They all look shocked by me calling Tris my girl.

"I know one was Peter and one was Al but the other two, I have no clue." I nod. "I didn't tell Max because Tris asked us not to." Uri continues and I nod again.

"There was one thing that I noticed about one of the other two guys, well the one that didn't run off." Lynn says looking like she's as pissed as I am.

"And what's that?" I ask her.

"The way he fought it looked like four when he fights. Same technique and everything. When we ran up to the scene we distracted him and Tris punched him in the face really hard so if he has a bruise or a cut then there's the third guy for you."

"Not a word of this to anyone." I tug at my short hair. "And thank you for saving Tris, I don't know what I would do if I lost her." I mumble the last part and close my eyes.

"So the two of you are together?" Marlene speaks for the first time.

"We've been together since before she joined Dauntless. She's the love of my life." I admit with a tired sigh. "It was bound to come out sooner or later, and before you ask, No I'm not in charge of her scores. Max is, and yes he knows about us." I tell them as Uri hands me the jar of ointment after they all put some on their cuts and bruises.

"Alright guys go get some sleep because I'm sure there will be a lot of interrogations tomorrow with all the shit that's happened tonight." I tell them as I get up and open the door for them.

"Thanks for shooting four in the dick before he shot me." Lynn grins at me and this actually brings a smile to my face.

"It was my pleasure." I chuckle.

"Damn that's creepy Eric, no wonder you don't smile." Uri laughs and I shove him out the door laughing alone with the three people that I own everything to.

"Shut it you little shit." I grin before shutting and locking the door then quickly making my way back to Tris.

Fuck, now I really feel bad for wanting to kill that kid just to get under fours skin. If it wasn't for him and his friends Tris would be dead right now. I owe those three more than they'll ever understand.

"How are you feeling baby?" I ask her as I put the cream back in the medicine cabinet.

"Much better. Just really pissed off at the moment." She says as she sits up.

I kneel down beside the tub and rub shoulders. "You're not going back to the dorms, I'll go get your stuff tomorrow." I kiss her lips softly.

"Okay" She sighs and leans into my touch. "I guess everyone knows about us now, huh?"

"So..." I shrug. "Now the one's that attacked you know that death is coming for them." I rub her neck.

"Peter, Al, Four, and Drew." She tells me and I nod.

"I know baby and they're gonna die for doing this to you." I growl as I lean forward and kiss her lips softly. "That I promise you."

* * *

The next morning Tris and I walk in the mess hall for breakfast and everyone gets quiet as they stare at us and begin whispering to each other when I grab Tris's hand and walk over to the leaders table.

"What do you want to eat baby?" I ask her after she sits beside Max.

"Just a muffin and some coffee." She says and I kiss the top of her head and leave to get her food glaring at four with his bruised cheek the whole way, fucker's dead and he knows it.

As I approach the leaders table after getting mine and Tris's food and sit beside her.

"Tris tells me that she doesn't know who tried to kill her last night." Max says and I nod.

"No but when I find out they are fucking dead." I growl casing everyone to look at me.

"Eric..." Max sighs but I cut him off.

"Don't, they're gonna die and that's fucking final!" I yell and he shuts his mouth.

"Jeanine called this morning and said because Edward was shot in the chest with a sim dart he had a heart attack so we're going back to paint balls next year." Max changes the subject and I nod, not caring either way.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." I tell him sipping my coffee as Tris lays her head on my shoulder and picks at her muffin. I know that Tris is beating her self up for not being able to stop what happened to her last night. My girl hates feeling vulnerable or weak. Even though it was four against one. They knew that they wouldn't be able to take her alone so the cowards had to jump her.

After Tris and I are finished eating I begin to hear people talking about me and my girl so I stand up and glare at everyone.

"Yes, Tris and I are together. No, I'm not in charge of her scores Max is so I strongly suggest you all shut the fuck up and mind your own god damn business!" I yell out and everyone shuts their fucking mouths.

"Come on baby." I grab Tris's hand pull her up from the table.

"Where are we going?" She asks as we leave the mess hall.

"I'm taking you home to get more rest." I kiss her forehead. "I have to go to my office for a couple of hours today so you are not to leave the apartment okay."

"Yes sir." She gives me that beautiful smiles that love so damn much.

"Good girl."

* * *

 _ **There you go**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed that...**_

 _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**_

 _ **~0O0~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello all**_

 _ **I don't own divergent I just like playing and twisting the characters, especially Eric and Tris...**_

 _ **I do own any and all mistakes that I undoubtedly make and over look.**_

 _ **(ENJOY!)**_

 _ **~0O0~**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 8**_

 _ **~Eric~**_

 _ **(Tempting her)**_

It's been two days since Tris was attacked and I finally have a working plan to take out the assholes responsible. Trust me, they'll be wishing that they where dead when my girl and I get through with them. Especially four.

I'm currently on my way home to get Tris so that she and I can head over to Erudite and pick up the war serum and some supplies so that she and I can take out the rest of the divergent that we found before the end of initiation because Jeanine's plan to attack abnegation is taking place the day after initiation is complete.

What most people don't realize about abnegation, is that 80% of their population is divergent, and the other 20% don't belong in that twisted faction. I mean, you really have to be crazy to be that selfless all the time. Abnegation simply shouldn't exist in my opinion.

When we do take that faction down, Jeanine has set up a program to test the entire faction for divergence and the ones that aren't divergent will be placed in the faction they test for. The divergent's that we find will be use to find a cure for divergence so that we all can live peacefully.

This all applies to adults and children alike.

We're set to put every capable dauntless member under a war sim early that morning and we don't need anyone aware that's not supposed to be, because some people simply do not understand what's really at stake here and can make this all go tits up very fucking quick.

Jeanine finally got Max on board with the hostile take over through blackmail with the added stipulation that I'm in charge of this faction from here on out. What Max doesn't realize is that I plan to kill him after everything is said and done. He is just way too dangerous to this faction and I know that he will not give up his title that easily. He's not divergent but that doesn't mean that he won't continue to bring this this faction down with his corruption.

Yes, Tris and I are not good people but we are bad for the greater good, where as Max is bad and murderous for his own selfish reasons. It's a very thin line but there is a line none the less.

As I make my way home I begin to think about the day that I first started training Tris; mainly to get my mind off the stress of whats to come.

It was raining hard that day and when Tris walked into the building all soaking wet and swearing like a sailor, I knew right then and there that I really fucking wanted her and that I would fall hard and fast for the crazy beautiful woman...

* * *

 _I've just pulled up my dry pants and I'm about to put on a dry shirt when the door is violently thrown open and there stands Tris all pissed off and soaking wet. I grin and lay my shirt on the table before approaching her. She stops her rant immediately and openly stares at my chest and down further only to stop at my still unbutton pants._

 _Damn she is so fucking gorgeous._

 _I walk up to her slowly with a wicked grin. "I brought you some training clothes Tris. There's also a towel in there." I grin down at her as I reach around her to grab the bag off the table behind her. "It just a sports bra and compression shorts because it gets really hot in here. You can lay your clothes out to let them dry while we train."_

" _Thank you Eric." Tris grabs the bag from my hand then completely shocks the shit out of me by pulling her dress off right there in front of me._

 _Holly shit her body is absolutely fucking perfect._

 _She reaches behind her, and to my surprise she unhooks her wet bra and lets it fall to the floor never taking her eyes from mine. "See something that you like Eric?"_

 _All I do is nod my head and continue to stare at her beautiful body. I damn near swallow my tongue when she pushes her panties down and steps out of them._

" _What? I'm all wet..." Tris grins at me and turns to grab the towel out of the bag and hands it to me. "Dry my back, please." Oh this girl knows what she's doing to me and she's doing a damn good job to._

" _Damn girl..." I groan as I take the towel and begin to dry her off._

" _What?" She turns to look at me over her shoulder. "Is my naked body distracting you Eric?"_

 _I ignore her question and ask one of my own. "Are you sure you're abnegation Tris?" I run the towel down her back and over her sexy ass._

 _My dick is so damn hard that it's becoming quite painful._

 _Tris turns around so that I can dry her stomach but all I can focus on are her gorgeous tits._

" _You'll learn very fucking quick that I'm the furthest thing from abnegation, Eric." She reaches up and glides her hand down my chest causing me to drop the towel._

 _She is fifteen Eric. So chill the fuck out and be patient..._

" _That you are..." I grin down at her as I snake my hand around her slim waist._

 _Shit, patience has never been my strong suit. Hell, I'm only two years older than her..._

 _Tris begins to laugh while throwing her head back and effectively make her tits bounce. "You should see you face." She continues to laugh then stops as I pull her cold wet body against my chest roughly._

" _It's not a good idea to fuck with me darlin." I growl as I lean down and bite her shoulder. "You know that I could take you and there would be nothing you can do to stop me."_

" _Yeah, you could but you won't because I know that you would never do anything to hurt me or make me hate you. I can see it in the way you look at me Eric. You want me in every way. Don't you?" Tris moves out of my hold. She quickly turns and begins to get dressed._

" _You're damn right I do. You're also right that I would never cause you any harm." I give her a real smile. "Oh and Tris..." I pull her back to me once she's dressed. "Good job at distracting me darlin. Now hand me my knife that you just took and lets get started." Tris grins as she reaches behind her and pulls the knife out of the waistband of her shorts and hands it to me._

 _Damn, I can't wait until Tris joins Dauntless._

* * *

"Baby!" I yell out as I enter the apartment. Where the hell is she?

I hear a thump in the in the bedroom and I come close to breaking my damn neck to get there, thinking something's wrong. When I open the door I groan loudly at the sight in front of me.

Tris is bent completely over in nothing but her sports bra and what she calls boy shorts. Whatever they are, her ass is showing and my dick is fucking hard as a rock.

"Fuck baby you're killing me." I groan but she still doesn't notice or hear me so I slap her ass hard to get her attention.

As she straightens up she swings he leg around and if I wasn't ready for it she would have kicked me in the face.

"Eric!" She yells and gives me the meanest look I have ever seen. It's fucking sexy as hell.

"Sorry baby..." I chuckle as I release her leg.

"Jesus Christ you ass, don't fucking do that shit!" She's still yelling at me as she slaps me on the side of the head before she pulls her ear buds out of her ears.

"I said I was sorry baby." I rub the side of my head, still laughing. "I didn't know you couldn't hear me. I was too busy eye fucking that ass of yours." I tell her as I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck. "What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"Yoga." She shrugs before pushing me away and bends down to grab a bottle of water off the floor. Putting that sexy ass of her in the air once more.

"What are you doing home so early?" Tris laughs, breaking my concentration on her ass.

"I came home to get you. We're going to Erudite to get some supplies and also pick up the war serum. So get your sexy ass in gear." I smack her ass again. "I didn't get to watch the fear sims today, how did it go? Was it different from the first two fears?"

"Actually no, it was the one were I failed at killing a divergent and died like my mother, still only two." She tells me as she gets dressed.

"Told you." I grin but quickly become serious. "You know I won't ever let that happen baby." I kiss her lips softly. "Now come on, we don't want to keep the devil waiting."

* * *

"Eric, Tris it's really good to see you both." Jeanine greets us as we enter her office.

"Nice to see you too." Tris says as she takes a seat.

"I heard what happened to you Tris and I got say the toys that I have for you and Eric will make revenge a whole lot sweeter and more painful." Jeanine smiles down at Tris. "No one messes with my soldiers and lives to tell the tale."

"Damn Janine you're kind of likable right now." Tris laughs causing Jeanine and I both laugh along with her.

"I have my moments." Jeanine shakes with a huge smile then turns to me. "Anyway, Are you two ready to see your new toys?"

"Yep." Tris jumps to her feet and we both follow Jeanine into her private lab.

"Okay, this will detect the chemical imbalance in the brain. It will allow you to separate divergent's from normal people a lot easier. All you have to do is point it at someone's head and it will tell you if they're divergent or not. Its not council approved yet, so don't get get caught with it." Jeanine hands Tris the divergent detector and she points at me.

"Dauntless 100%" a robotic voice says.

"Like I've told you before. If a person test positive for more than one faction there brain becomes imbalanced and ultimately causes them to lose their minds. It's like an over load of personalities." Jeanine grabs the device and points it towards herself. "Most people are not 100% one faction because they do have traits of their faction of origin. Take me for example. I was born Candor."

Jeanine presses the red button on the device. "Erudite 98%, Candor 2%." The robotic voice informs us.

"Now, if I was divergent the Candor percentage would have been higher than than 10%. Do you both understand how that works?"

"Yes." Tris and I both nod.

"Good. Now this..." Jeanine holds up a red box of tranquilizer darts. "...will make a person feel like they're burning alive for hours but they won't be able to move or make a sound. It's for torture purposes only."

"Don't you dare test that one on me babe." I tell my smiling girl as she picks a dart up and examines it.

"I wouldn't do that to you baby." Tris tell me, still smiling.

"This..." Jeanine places a black box of tranquilizer darts on the table in front of us. "...will cause someone to fear anything and everything until they either kill themselves or their heart gives out completely, whichever comes first and there is not an antidote for this so be careful. Both of these Tranquilizers are divergent tested so they will work on them just as good as they will on anyone else."

"Cool." I say eyeing the box of toys. "This is perfect for what I have planned for those assholes that messed with Tris."

"I knew you would think so Eric." Jeanine smile at us. "Now, did you drive here like I asked?" Jeanine asks us and at my nod she continues. "I have the war sim ready for you to take back to dauntless. It's being loaded in the truck as we speak."

Damn this woman is always five steps ahead of everyone. I wonder if the mad scientist ever sleeps? Or did she develop a sim to make it to where she never needs to sleep again. I wouldn't put it past the woman.

* * *

"So what's the plan for tonight baby?" Tris ask as we pull into the compound garage to see Max and a few soldiers waiting to unload the war sim crates.

"Wait until we get to home." I tell her and my girl salutes me with a bright smile.

Shaking my head as I climb out of the truck and approach Max and I immediately want to knock his teeth down his throat. "Did you have any trouble Eric?" He asks me, causing me to roll my eyes as I open Tris's door, helping her out before reaching in and grabbing our bag of Erudite goodies and throwing it over my shoulder.

"No Max, we didn't have any trouble. This isn't our first rodeo." I glare at the man. "And remember, by excepting Jeanine's help to cover up your less than graceful affair with Joanna, you relented first position to me. I'm your boss now, you'll do well to remember that Max." I smile because I love reminding the asshole how far he has fallen. "Maybe next time you won't act like a faction traitor and remember where you belong and who your wife is when your dick gets hard." I laugh and point my finger in his now red face. "Now get to work soldier, I want these crates locked up tight and guarded at all times. If anything happens to them you will be held responsible."

"Yes sir." Max says tightly as Tris and I enter the compound and head up to our apartment.

"Alright crazy girl, sit your sexy ass down and listen carefully." I tell her and laugh when Tris salutes me again.

"Sir yes sir, you sexy beast." Tris gives me that sexy grin that I love so much.

"Okay, first we're gonna round up the initiates that tried to kill you. I'll call them to my office then lead them to the abandon building we use to train in, Once I get them there you get to shoot them with the burning tranquilizers after I've questioned them, then we'll tie them up and let them marinate for a while. Once that's done, we'll head back to find Michelle and we can just toss her in the chasm because she hasn't done anything to deserve torture..."

"What about Four?" Tris ask before I can tell her.

"I'm getting to that baby." I grin as I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"After we get rid of Michelle, we find four and put the fear of god in him." I tell her.

"Okay but can I torture him while he's terrified?" Tris asks me. I just chuckle at her excitement and her wicked and sadistic enthusiasm.

Man, I really love this dangerous woman...

"You, my crazy girl, are truly evil." I wrap my arms around her sexy body and hold her to me tightly. "I fucking love it." I kiss the shit out of her, showing her exactly how much I love her with this one kiss.

When I pull away from her warm lips, I run my fingers through her soft hair. "Come on, we don't have that much time to get this done." I get up from the bed and help Tris to her feet.

* * *

When I get back to the pire from walking Tris to the abandon building that she and I use to train at, I quickly make my way to my office after getting my secretary, to go get the stupid fuckers that attacked my girl.

After five minutes of waiting on the slow little shit heads I hear a timid knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell out in a booming voice.

The door slowly opens. "Y-you wanted to s-see us?" Drew stutters out and I almost start laughing. Almost.

"Yes. Now have a seat and if you don't want to become factionless I suggest you do everything I say from here on out." I tell them not even glancing at them.

A few minutes after they've taken their seats I shut down my computer and stand, grabbing my keys and walking to the door without even glancing in their direction. "Follow me." I growl causing them to flinch and slowly get to their feet. "And remember; it's this or factionless." I almost laugh when the three cowards fall into step with me looking nervous as hell.

When we are out of the Dauntless compound Peter opens his mouth and further pisses me off. "What the hell is going on Eric? Why are we leaving Dauntless and where are we going?" I stop walking and glare at the moron.

"You'll find out when we get there, now won't you." I narrow my eyes. "You look nervous Peter. Are you guilty of something?" I glance at Drew and Al then turn my attention back to Peter.

"No..." I raise my hand to stop him from continuing with his lie.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Now lets go." I grin at the three asshole and begin walking again.

When we make it to our destination I open the door and allow then to enter ahead of me. I shut and lock the door then point to three chairs that Tris has set up.

"Okay this is how it's gonna go." Yell in the quit warehouse after the scared little shits are seated. "I will ask the questions and you will answer them and don't you fucking dare try and lie to me. Do I make myself clear?"

Drew and Al both nod rapidly but Peter just crosses his arms and glares at me. "Why are we here Eric? We didn't do anything wrong."

I walk over to Peter and grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him out of the chair and slamming his back against the wall. "I'm the one asking the fucking question you pussy." I slam his back against the wall once more before shoving him back in his seat. "If you keep testing my non existing patience I will snap your scrawny neck like a fucking twig."

I take a few deep breaths and look up to the staircase behind the cowards where Tris is standing. I feel myself calm when I see her beautiful face.

I breathe in and out once more before turning my attention back to the soon to be dead cowards. "My first question is I why you assholes thought it would be a good idea to kill a fellow initiate?" I ask calmly crossing my arms. "And just so we are clear; I am very protective of Tris. So you boys can imagine how pissed off and murderous I can be when someone hurts or threatens the love of my life." I tell them in a deadly tone.

"What, we didn't..." Peter start to say in a cocky tone but I stop him by grabbing him by the throat.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" I roar in his face. I hear my girl giggle as she walks down the stairs to stand behind Peter.

At the moment Peter can't see that my girl has two tranquilizer gun in her hand but Drew and Al can.

"Now, now you are all candor born so why don't you start telling the truth." Tris giggles again as she stands next to me and handing me one of the guns.

"Okay this is how it's gonna be, you start talking or I start shooting." I raise my eyebrow at them.

"It was Four. He said that if we helped him he would make sure we would get the top three ranks." Al speaks up and I can't help it I start to laugh.

"You three really are dumber than I thought you were." I try to stop laughing but it's hard. "Max and I are the only one in control of that, four has absolutely no say in the matter." I continue to laugh.

"The only thing four got you three is a whole lot of pain..." Tris says before shooting Peter in the throat.

Peter drops to the floor and begins to turn red and twitches a few times. You can also see the look of pain on his face, cool. I turn back to the others and smile.

"Say goodnight assholes." I say before shooting Al then Drew.

After Tris and I get them chained to the floor in the basement it's eight fifteen, so we quickly make our way back to the compound to finish what we started.

"Alright baby, go get Michelle." I tell Tris as we make it to the dorms lucky for us she's alone.

Once I've diverted the surveillance to the camera's surrounding the chasm I tell Tris to go in the dorm room and get the girl so that we can get this over with.

"So what's going on?" Michelle ask when her and Tris exit the dorm.

"I just wanted to question you about what you saw when Tris was attacked. Come on, lets take this to my office." I tell her as the three of us walk toward the chasm.

Once we make it to the bridge I hear a scream and turn to see Michelle hanging over the chasm.

"Why are you..."

"Sorry, I must have tripped." Tris cuts her off. I just grin down at the girl when she look to me with tears in her eyes. I watch as Tris kneels down and plucks the girls fingers off one by one.

"Sorry sugar. It's not personal. You are just divergent." Tris says right before the girl falls to her death.

"Well, four down and one to go." Tris smiles before kissing the shit out of me. "Now, where do we find the jackass with a number for a name?"

"More that likely hiding out in his apartment." I tell her then grab her hand as we make our way to the jackass's apartment.

As we approach fours apartment I notice the door is wide open and as we walk in we see that the place looks abandoned.

"Baby his clothes are gone, I think the asshole left dauntless." Tris says quietly as she looks around.

I walk over to her and and look into his closet over her shoulder, and sure enough, all of his personal shit is gone. Well fuck.

"What do we do now?" Tris asks as we leave.

"Go about what we're already doing, I'll have to finish the initiation fear landscapes because you guys still have two days left." I scratch the back of my neck. "shit!" I yell out in frustration after I've shut and locked the door to our apartment. "Okay, baby lets just leave Peter, Drew and Al where they are for now because we need to get to my office and report four as a faction traitor. He's factionless now and if we get lucky enough to run into him after the whole abnegation thing than we can kill him then." I tell her and she nods.

"Fuck I really wanted to torture him." Tris looks just as pissed at this whole situation as I am.

"We'll get him and when we do you can torture him as much as your beautiful black heart desires."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord have mercy, I swear I don't hate Tobias at all. It's just fun to twist these stories in**_ _ **crazy**_ _ **directions…**_

 _ **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**(** **Wanting her** **)**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 ** _~Eric~_**

* * *

 _ **(FLASHBACK CHAPTER)**_

It's been three months since Tris and I started training and I gotta say, Tris is a very quick study. She's also strategically smart and extremely lethal like a true dauntless should be. Tris is a warrior through and through.

The girl can't stand people in general so I can only imagine she stays in trouble in Abnegation for being a bitch to everyone. I would love to witness how she reacts with the factionless after what happen to her on the day we met.

As I arrive to the training building we use, I see Tris is already here pounding on one of the punching bags, and it's fucking beautiful the way she moves. I stay leaning against the door for a minute just so I can watch her before she realizes I'm here. Knowing her, she already knows I'm here and she's just not calling me out on my creepy staring.

I could tell early on that Tris is _very_ perceptive when it come to me. The woman knows my every move.

I continue to watch the way her body moves and how every tight little muscle twitches just before she punches. I've never wanted someone so much in my life.

I didn't mean to fall for her but I did and I fell really fucking hard and fast. Its crazy how someone so small can have such a huge impact on someone as detached and cold as I am but she does and it's beginning to drive me crazy when I'm not with her. In only three months the girl has torn down every wall that I ever built around myself.

I really hope that I have the same effect on her as she does on me because there's nothing I want more on this piece of shit planet than her.

"You know, staring at me like that won't help that bulge in your pants go away Eric." Tris says and I realize she's turned to face me. V _ery_ perceptive indeed.

I slowly move towards her with a smirk plastered on my face. "No, I guess it won't." I wink at her.

"Eric, does a girl wearing just a sports bra and shorts while sweating like crazy turn you on?" She raises her eyebrow at me with a half grin on her full lips.

"Maybe..." I slowly move behind her and lightly run my index finger up her bare arm and over her shoulder to her neck before leaning down to where my mouth is barely touching her ear. "...Maybe it's just you, Tris." I feel her shiver as I place a small kiss to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "What are you doing to me woman?" I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her body against mine. I moan low in my throat as I feel her ass against my painfully hard erection. "I want you Tris." I groan as I nuzzle her neck. "So much more than I should but I can't stop it and I really don't want to anymore."

I place my finger to the side of her chin and turn her face to me and immediately mold my lips to hers. She responds to the kiss like it's her only reason for living, and in this moment I know without a doubt in my mind that she will always be mine and I will always be hers.

Tris turns in my arms and quickly presses her small body into me. I hold her tightly before lifting her off the ground. She quickly wraps her deliciously long legs tightly around my waist and it's like we can't get close enough. All I want to do is remove every shred of clothing between us and completely lose myself in her.

"Tris," I moan as against her lips before pulling back to look at her. "You have absolutely no idea how badly I want you right now." I growl before trailing open mouth kisses up her neck and sucking hard at her pulse point.

"Eric..." She gasps loudly, arching her back and presses her breast into me. "I've never; oh god that feels so good." She cries out as I continue to nip and bite at her neck and jaw.

"I'm a virgin too Tris." I confess against her skin.

Tris pulls back completely and gives me a disbelieving look. "Really?" The beautiful crazy woman raises her eyebrow and looks at me questioningly.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I ask her setting her on a table but not releasing my tight hold on her and she doesn't unwrap her legs from my waist.

"Well there's the obvious. You're gorgeous, confident, cocky, and just completely untamed..." I shut her up with a searing kiss.

I feel her tiny hand rub up my back as I tug on her bottom lip before slowly pulling away. "Tris, the girls in dauntless are way to full of themselves and completely fake, not to mention vapid whores. Plus, I'm extremely scary to everyone but you. I'm also very picky." I slowly kiss her neck up to her ear. "I'm so glad that I don't scare you because you are the only girl that I have ever wanted." I grin at the look she's giving me and kiss her nose playfully. "And before you ask, when I was in Erudite the only thing on my mind was getting out and starting the job I was trained for."

I groan when I feel Tris run her fingers through my hair. "So if you were trained for this, than why did you come in second?" She grins at me causing me to roll my eyes.

"Well, I was the best in the first stage. Practically unmatched," I rub her legs as I continue. "But the guy that came in first had two less fears than I did so that alone bumped his rank ahead of mine in the second and third stage. I've always suspected him of divergence but without any proof I can't kill him."

Tris brings her hand up to my face as she leans in and kisses me softly. This kiss is full of love, lust and wanting. Her mouth is so warm and tastes so damn good.

"Eric," Tris pulls her mouth from mine and leans back to stare in my eyes. "How do you feel about me?"

I smile and place a small kiss to her swollen lips. "I'm completely stupid for baby." I lean in and nuzzle her neck, kissing and nipping all the way up to her ear. "I've fallen madly in love with you, Tris. My cold black heart is yours if you want it."

Tris smiles at me before bringing her lips so close to mine that I can feel them slightly grazing mine as she speaks.

"That's good to know Eric because my cold black heart has been yours for a while now." She presses her lips to mine hard but briefly. "I am so in love you." She leans back and swiftly pulls her shirt over her head then gives me a sexy grin. "I want you, Eric." She lifts my shirt over my head and tosses it to the floor. "Right now." Fuck me, this beautiful woman is entirely too damn tempting for her own good.

Before I can comprehend what's happening we're both completely naked and our clothes are in a pile on the floor at my feet. I take a small step back to take in Tris' beautiful body before leaning down and trailing my tongue and mouth up her creamy thigh.

Tris leans her body back on the table as I reach the apex of her thighs, and as I our eyes lock I flick my tongue out getting my first taste of her. Fuck I'm immediately addicted.

"Shit!" She cries out as I push one then two fingers into her pumping in and out slowly as I continue to suck and bite her clit. "Oh god, Eric that feels so damn good!" Her screams are loud and continuous when she grabs my hair and pulls me closer as I completely devour her. I feel her walls pulsing around my fingers as her orgasm takes control of her entire body causing her to shake beneath me.

I immediately pull my fingers out and scoop her off the table, carrying her to the soft mat, laying her down gently, and as I lift her leg high on my hip I slide into her slowly. I can still feel her pulsing around me from her first orgasm.

I hiss loudly when I feel her hands grab my ass and squeeze hard as I push past her barrier, and just as I'm completely buried inside her I stop to let her adjust but the crazy goddess beneath me is having none of that.

"What the hell? Don't stop, Eric." She moans as I push into her harder and deeper while rolling my hips as I speed up. "Faster baby, god that feels so damn good."

I begin to pound into her harder and I realize in that moment that she loves the pain that I'm sure I'm causing her, and the way she's moaning my name right now I fucking know I'm doing exactly what she wants.

"Fuck! So tight." I hiss in pleasure as she arches her back and my dick somehow goes deeper. "Damn baby you feel so fucking good." I growl as I lean down and smash my mouth to hers just as I feel her pulsing around me again causing me to explode inside her. "Holy shit!" I rip my mouth away from hers and yell out before collapsing on top of her then rolling to my side and pulling her with me. "Wow baby that was..." I'm trying to catch my breath.

"Amazing." Tris breathes out and I can only nod as I pull her body closer.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask her after a few minutes of just holding each other. Knowing that if I did hurt her, she fucking loved it.

"You know my pain threshold, Eric." Tris laughs against my chest. "You came close to it a time or two, but baby..." She tilts her head up and kisses me hard while grabbing my ass and pulling me to her. "It felt so fucking good."

"God you kinky, kinky girl. Where the hell did you come from?" I grin down at her then press my lips to her jaw.

"Fucking Abnegation." We both laugh at her colorful vocabulary. "We truly are quite the pair aren't we Eric?"

"Yeah, we really fucking are baby."

* * *

 **W** **ell there you go a whole chapter of their past** **.**

 **WOW** **!** **ERIC HAS TAUGHT TRIS SOME COLORFUL LANGUAGE…HE SO BAD BUT OH SO GOOD AT IT…**

 **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO PEOPLE…**

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I would like to take a moment and remind everyone that there are harsh repercussions of any and all types of bullying, and cyber bullying is no different.**_

 _ **A 16 year old girl was a victim of that recently and her life ended at a very young age. Her name was Cayla and she was a writer on FanFiction; she went by Cayla330. She was bullied relentlessly by someone that obviously didn't care who she hurts.**_

 _ **I personally have had several conversations with Cayla and I can say that she was a very sweet girl that had a big imagination but along with other stress factors in her young life this person broke Cayla's spirit.**_

 _ **I have a twelve years old daughter and I can't imagine her going through something like that.**_

 _ **Cayla you will be missed dear.**_

 _ **Rest in peace sweetheart.**_

 _ **I was told that Cayla loved my writing and this story was one of her favorites so this ones for you dear.**_

* * *

 _(_ _Excepting her_ _)_

 **CHAPTER 10**

 _~Eric~_

Tris is the last to go through her fear landscape, she's in the middle of her second fear when Jeanine comes to stand beside me and we both watch in awe as Tris shoots up in the chair and looks at me breathlessly. Two fears and it only took her five minutes to get through them. That's my girl. She is amazingly one of a kind and dauntless through and through.

Jeanine wasn't happy about four pulling a disappearing act and leaving Dauntless and the fact that we haven't been able to locate him, but I know he's in the faction-less sector. I've heard rumors about a faction-less army and I'm sure that's where four is.

I'm a little nervous as to what they're up to and the fact that they've created an army has got Tris and I both on edge, more so than usual. We both desperately want to know the answer as how they are being supplied and organized; four couldn't do something like that alone. Jeanine honestly thinks that most of the leaders of Dauntless are helping him for some reason; including Max.

Peter, Drew and Al were relocated to Erudite to stand as Janine's test subjects because Tris and I agreed that, that is a fate worse than death and just maybe something good will come from those three. Jeanie was all too happy to oblige, and this also made my girl happier, knowing that they will be tortured for a very good cause for the rest of their lives; however long that might be.

"Wonderful job Tris, you truly are an amazing young woman and I am so proud to have you stand with me and Eric through this exciting yet very trying time." Jeanine helps Tris up from the chair and hugs her unexpectedly, shocking the shit out of us both. "Your mother would be proud of you." She smiles then turns to me. "Eric, you and Tris need to meet me in your office to go over the details of tomorrows events with Max." At our nod she smiles and walks over to Max without another word.

Tris and I make our way to my office to wait for Jeanine and Max.

I pull Tris' body flush against mine after I've shut my office door behind us. "I am so proud of you baby." I place a soft lingering kiss to her lips before pulling back and gazing at her intently. "When this is all over I want you to become my second in command." I tell her and she looks at me with confusion written all over her beautiful face.

"What about Max?" She asks as she slides her small hand in the back of my pants gripping my bare ass hard.

"Mmmm." I groan as I lean down and nibble at her neck. "Baby, Max will be dead after we take down Abnegation along with every other leader besides you, me and Harrison." I moan louder as she squeezes even harder. "We have reason to believe that most of them have been compromised by the factionless army. So, we are rebuilding this faction Tris and I want you next me when Dauntless is brought back to it's glory."

"So Harrison isn't in on it?" Tris asks curiously.

"Harrison is a soldier of Jeanine's and he has killed more divergent's than you and I combined. He's also Jeanine's cousin and extremely loyal to our cause, plus we need another leader to help us with this faction." I kiss her under her ear and she moans making my dick twitch in anticipation.

"You know after all is said and done there is going to be a lot of confusion and madness in this faction, and I hope the remaining Dauntless don't try to turn against us." Tris says bringing up another topic that I need to discus with her.

"About that, when Jeanine created the war serum she also designed it so that whoever is injected with it will be loyal to us permanently and if a divergent is injected with it, the simulation won't work on them they'll be aware but the loyalty however will take affect and they will have no choice but to follow us and our orders. To save everyone we have to make very hard decisions." I tell her quietly. "I know that all this shit will make this city so much better in the long run. I just wish that none of this was necessary." I tell her honestly.

"Wow Jeanine covered her bases didn't she?" Tris says before crashing her beautiful mouth to mine then abruptly pulls her lips from mine. "I really do love you, Eric." I feel her hand graze my cheek. "More than anything."

"I love you more baby." I grin down at her before taking her lips with mine in a soft loving kiss that is so unlike us.

As the kiss become extremely heated I lift her up and push her ruffly against the wall and she immediately wraps her leg around my waist as I grind my erection into her over and over, until we both are close to combustion.

A few minutes later we're interrupted by a knock on the door. After I've set Tris on her feet I set in my desk chair and motion Tris towards the door. There is no way in hell that I'm answering that door with my dick as hard as it is and she knows that shit.

Tris rolls her eyes at me then shakes her head before moving to open the door for Max and Jeanine, and I'm a little surprised to see Harrison is with them.

"Come on in and have a seat." I motion for them to enter my office and after everyone has taken a seat Jeanine jumps straight to the point of this meeting.

"Okay, so tonight after the ranks are revealed we will begin to inject the serum under the pretenses of it being a new tracker in case a soldier is taken or lost during a mission." Jeanine says as soon as her ass hits the chair. I nod in agreement before she continues. "The program will start at four in the morning and you are set to arrive in abnegation at 6am just as they are getting their day started. We will sort everyone out accordingly, and all of the adult divergent eighteen and older are to be shot on the spot because there is nothing we can do to help them. Now the ones that are seventeen and younger are to be taken to Erudite for further testing because I thing that I have had a small breakthrough but it needs more testing and a lot of work. The non-divergent are to be put on lock down; they are to stay in there homes until further notice. Their will be round the clock guards until further notice as well." She turns to Harrison. "You will be in charge of getting all the youth divergent to Erudite, Harrison. I need them in one piece because I'm positive that can eventually cure them before their condition progresses." Jeanine turns to address me and Tris again. Tris, Eric I need the two of you giving all the orders and making all the hard decisions. Keep your eyes open and stay safe." She finally turns to Max. I need you to sort through all non divergent and keep them calm and stocked with anything that they may need. I also want you in charge of the men and women on guard duty until we get all this laid to rest." Jeanine stands when she's finished. "Any questions?"

"What are we going to do about the back lash that I'm sure will arise when Candor and Amity get wind of what we're doing?" Max ask causing Jeanine to grin.

"What back lash Max? Dauntless was just doing their job and stopping the divergent rebels from completely destroying an entire faction." Jeanine winks at Max. "How about you just let me worry about that Maxwell. I am much better equipped in handling delicate situation like that." Jeanine turns to me and subtly shakes her head. "If that is all, I will see you all in the morning and congratulations again Tris."

* * *

"Listen up" Max yells at the entire faction to shut up "I want to congratulate the new Dauntless, you were all brave in your initiation class, minus the few that thought it was okay to harm their fellow initiates. I'm pleased to inform you that the culprits have been punished accordingly for their actions and poor behavior. With that being said here are your rankings.

1-Tris

2-Uriah

3-Lynn

4-Cayla

5-Will

6-Christina

7-Marlene

8-Maggie

9-Stephen

10-Crystal

After all the roars of celebration and cheers of happiness have somewhat calmed Max gets everyone attention once again. "Now if every dauntless member would line up. We'll be injecting everyone with a tracker, and no complaining because it is for your own safety, people." Max continues to yell.

"Does everyone have to get one?" An older member yells out.

"Yes, everyone has to have one! now line up!" I yell out over the chatter of the crowd. "All dependent's will be in this line here." I point to the line that will be injecting the children with a simple water solution, we don't need any untrained Dauntless getting in the way.

After everyone has been injected, Tris and I make our way to our apartment to celebrate by ourselves, and rest before tomorrow.

With a war like this fast approaching, we'll need all the rest we can get.

* * *

 _ **Hope that you all enjoyed this update and remember people…words can hurt us all just as bad as any physical pain.**_

 _ **Human nature sometimes scares the hell out of me when people can live with themselves when that have no remorse for their actions.**_

 _ **Yes this story has murder and bullying in it but it's just that…a story, fiction, not real…it's just entertainment.**_

 _ **Anyway I'll shut up now and let you all get on with your day.**_


End file.
